fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Natsu Dragneel
Natsu Dragneel 'zwany Salamandrem jest głównym bohaterem mangi i anime Fairy Tail. Najprawdopodobniej jest w tym samym wieku, co Gray Fullbuster (18 lat). Wygląd W wyglądzie Natsu charakterystyczny, oprócz różowych, rozczochranych i "kolczastych" włosów jest jego biały szalik, wyglądem przypominający łuski. Dostał go od swojego przybranego ojca, Igneela, Ognistego Smoka. Jedną z przyczyn, dla której nosi go niemalże cały czas, może być blizna, znajdująca się na jego szyi (konkretnie na prawej stronie). thumb|left|Natsu podczas Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego Natsu na ogół nosi czarną kamizelkę ze złotą obwódką, białe spodnie do kolan, materiał (tego samego koloru, co kamizelka) spięty paskiem wokół bioder, ochraniacz na lewy nadgarstek i sandały. Co ciekawe, ubranie Natsu wydaje się być całkowicie odporne na działanie płomieni, które podczas walki zewsząd otaczają jego ciało. Symbol Fairy Tail ma na prawym ramieniu i jest on czerwony. W sadze X791 częściowo zmienia się wygląd Natsu. Dokładniej ujmując zmiana dotyczy tylko jego kamizelki. Wcześniej smoczy zabójca nosił kamizelkę nie posiadającą rękawów (zaobserwować to można na zdjęciu w tabelce). Natomiast po siedmioletnim przeskoku jego kamizelka posiada już jeden długi rękaw. Wygląd głównego bohatera ulega także zmianie podczas Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego. Tutaj widoczne są już większe zmiany. Strój jest koloru fioletowego, a żółte obwódki stały się białe. Na kamizelce jest także umieszczony biały znak gildii. Osobowość thumb|left|200px|Natsu kontra Gray... Znowu?! Natsu na ogół zdaje się być wybitnie nieodpowiedzialny i lekkomyślny, nie zawsze myślący nad konsekwencjami swoich poczynań. Pomimo tego jest niezwykle lojalny wobec gildii i bliskich mu osób. Natsu bardzo łatwo i szybko zdobywa przyjaciół - czy to starych kolegów Erzy lub Gray'a, nie wspominając już nawet o Lucy, którą po dniu znajomości zaprosił do swojej gildii, a później nawet do drużyny. Nie zawahał się również ruszyć za nią do Kwatery Głównej Phantom Lorda, by ją uratować. Z Erzą i Gray'em łączą go bardzo bliskie relacje. Znają się od dziecka i... pojedynkują się od dziecka. Szczególnie jeśli mówimy o Gray'u, który jest (aktualnie oprócz Gajeela) największym rywalem Natsu, ze względu na podobny wiek i porównywalną siłę. Zwykłe kłótnie czy drobne potyczki jak walka na poduszki staje się dla nich walką niemalże na śmierć i życie. Pomimo tego są bardzo bliskimi przyjaciółmi i żaden z nich nie zawahałby się zaryzykować życia dla drugiego. Podobne relacje łączą go z Erzą. Pomimo tego, że obaj bardzo się jej boją, jest ona dla nich niczym starsza siostra, za którą, w razie potrzeby, staną obydwaj murem. Natsu jest emocjonalnie związany z Erzą. Gdy płakała przez Jellal'a Natsu był gotów go zniszczyć, by uwolnić ją od łez. Kiedy dziewczyna wpadła do lakrymy by ocalić Natsu i przyjaciół znajdujących się w pobliżu Rajskiej Wieży miała wizję własnego pogrzebu, podczas którego Natsu popadł w "szał" z tęsknoty. W odcinku specjalnym jest wzmianka o tym, że kąpał się razem z Gray'em i Erzą. Przez co wśród dziewcząt powstały plotki, że Natsu i Erza mają się ku sobie. Pozwolę sobie zacytować " Natsu kocha Erzę taką jaka jest". Świetne relacje łączą go z Lucy. To właśnie Natsu wprowadził Lucy do Fairy Tail i opisał ją jako osobę miłą i dobrą. Jest on tak na prawdę jej pierwszym prawdziwym przyjacielem. Zawsze chodzą razem na misje a do tego Natsu i Happy mają zwyczaj włamywania się do jej domu (a nawet do jej łóżka w sypialni, ponadto Erza i Gray również dosyć często odwiedzają dziewczynę) . Choć zazwyczaj jej dokucza, Natsu rzeczywiście dba o Lucy i zawsze mówi bardzo dużo dobrych rzeczy na jej temat. Lucy jest bardzo często ratowana przez Natsu np. kiedy została złapana przez Borę, podczas ataku Phantom Lord uratował ją od upadku z wieży oraz gdy została złapana przez Gajeela. Podczas Sagi Edolas gdy usłyszał, że ma zostać stracona, rozgniewał się i zagroził zabiciem wszystkich strażników jeżeli ją dotkną. W Sadze Próby bronił ją przed Kainem, a następnie utworzyli tymczasową drużynę (zostali rozdzieleni do innych partnerów na czas egzaminu) by stawić czoła przeciwnikowi. Kiedy Kain przejmuje kontrole nad jej ciałem Natsu unieruchamia Lucy zamiast z nią walczyć, następnie Natsu zostaje przygnieciony skałami i każe Lucy uciekać, Lucy odmawia i mówi, że woli zostać razem ze wszystkimi, po chwili Natsu zauważa lalkę do kontrolowania Lucy dzięki czemu ich przeciwnik zostaje łatwo pokonany. Natsu jest bardzo prostolinijną postacią i zawsze stara się dostrzec pozytywne cechy w danej osobie, np. w Laxusie czy Kageyame. Największą zmorą Natsu (i towarzyszących mu osób) jest jego choroba lokomocyjna, tak silna, że objawia się nie tylko gdy Natsu podróżuje zwykłymi środkami transportu, jak pociągi czy łodzie, ale nawet wtedy gdy jest niesiony przez każdą inną osobę z wyjątkiem Happy'ego, swojego nieodłącznego kociego towarzysza. Pomimo niezaprzeczalnie olbrzymiego potencjału magicznego, Natsu za wszelką cenę stara się udowodnić wszystkim swoją siłę, wyzywając na pojedynki każdego potężnego osobnika spotkanego na swojej drodze. Próbował to nawet uskutecznić na Erzie czy Laxusie, ale szybko został pokonany. Nie można mu odmówić sprytu. Udało mu się wkręcić Lucy do misji Day Break, czy oszukać Toby'ego podczas walk na wyspie Galuna. Największą słabością Natsu (oprócz pojazdów) była jego przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa, Lisanna (wcześniej była uznawana za zmarłą, a teraz po powrocie z Edolas ponownie stała się członkiem Fairy Tail). Pomimo tego, że wydaje się, że niewiele go obchodzą jej próby nawiązania bliższej znajomości, każde wspomnienie wzbudzało w nim olbrzymie emocje. Gdy Gildartz Clive próbował zapytać o ich relacje, Natsu chciał wyjść. Przypuszczalnie, jest ona dla niego jedną z ważniejszych osób, jak również Lucy i pozostali członkowie jego drużyny. Historia Natsu został jako dziecko znaleziony przez Igneela, Ognistego Smoka. Igneel oprócz nauki czytania i pisania (przede wszystkim, jak się okazuje, nazw potraw), nauczył go jak korzystać z magii zwanej "Magią Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków". Jednakże dnia 7 lipca roku X777, Igneel niespodziewanie znika, pozostawiając małego Natsu samemu sobie. Natsu dołącza do gildii Fairy Tail, gdzie poznaje m.in. Erzę Scarlet i Gray'a Fullbustera. thumb|left|150px|Mały Natsu porzucony przez IgneelaSamotny w gildii, dużo trenuje, szczególnie w pobliskim lesie. Podczas jednego z takich treningów znajduje jajo. Przekonany, że jest to jajo smoka (w końcu ma na skorupie odpowiednio "smocze" znaki) zanosi je do gildii. Natsu próbuje skłonić Mistrza Makarova by ten "zmusił" jajo do wyklucia. Ten stara mu się wytłumaczyć, że nie ma takiej magii na świecie, która mogła by się równać z miłością. Mały Natsu nie jest w stanie tego zrozumieć. Jednakże z pomocą przychodzi mu Lisanna, jedna z młodszych członkiń gildii. Razem z Natsu wysiadują jajo, ale pewnego dnia ono znika. Jego zniknięcie powoduje wielką kłótnię w całej gildii. Okazuje się, że Elfman, brat Lisanny starając się im pomóc, zabrał jajo by je samodzielnie ogrzać. W tym samym momencie jajo pęka i wykluwa się z niego... uskrzydlony KOCIAK. Jego narodziny spowodowały tyle radości, że Natsu nadaje mu imię "Happy" co znaczy "szczęśliwy". Fabuła Saga Macao Natsu poznajemy, gdy cierpi z powodu choroby lokomocyjnej w czasie podróży pociągiem do Hargeonu. Pociąg zatrzymuje się, a Happy wysiada, ale z powodu swojej choroby lokomocyjnej Natsu kończy zmuszony do ponownej jazdythumb|right|200px|Choroba lokomocyjna Natsu. W Hargeon, po otrzymaniu wskazówki, że jego przybrany tata, Igneel, może być w mieście, szuka narcystycznego oszusta, maga ognia Borę. Myląc go z prawdziwym Igneelem, śpieszy się, mając nadzieję, że go zobaczy, ale zamiast tego szybko odchodzi przybity kiedy uświadamia sobie, że to nie on. Za taką odpowiedź, zostaje zaatakowany przez fanki Bory i dostaje jego autograf. Do tego mówi jeszcze, że nie chce go i zostaje skopany przez wierne fanki Bory. thumb|left|200px|Bora daje Natsu swój autograf Poprzez te wybryki, ratuje Maga, Lucy Heartfilia'e, od wpływu nielegalnej magii uroku, która sprawia, że ktoś kto nie wiedział o użytej magii zostaje zauroczony przez użytkownika. W dowód uznania, ona opłaca posiłek dla Natsu i Happy'ego i opowiada im o swoich ambicjach - przyłączenia się do słynnej gildii. Mówią jej, że szukają smoka Igneel'a, na co ona odpowiada, że nigdy nie będzie smoka wewnątrz miasta; ku jej zaskoczeniu, ta myśl wcześniej nie zaświtała im w głowach. Lucy idzie do wyjścia, ale Natsu czuje, że musi spłacić dług i oferuje podpis Bora, ale ona natychmiast odmawia. thumb|200px|Natsu rozwala Imprezę Później, tej samej nocy, Natsu podsłuchuje, jak Bora podaje się za członka Fairy Tail i dosłownie rozbija jego łódź, ale, ponieważ jest to pojazd, szybko dostaje choroby lokomocyjnej. Happy ratuje Lucy, a gdy jego transformacja mija, Lucy znajduje swoje klucze i przywołuje Wodnika, którego potężna fala wody wymywa statek na brzeg. thumb|left|200px|Natsu, Lucy, i Happy Uciekaja przed Runicznymi Rycerzami. Kiedy kołysanie zatrzymuje się, Natsu odzyskuje witalność i rozbija czaszki dwóch bandziorów - którzy zostani wysłani, by go zaatakować - oświadczając, że jest on z Fairy Tail i nie rozpoznaje Bory. Natsu i on rozpoczynają zaciekłą walkę, przez co niszczą połowę portu Hargeon. Po pokonaniu Bory, gdy przybywa wojsko, Natsu ucieka. Happy biegnie z nim, a on wlecze za sobą Lucy, mówiąc jej, ze jeśli chce dołączyć do Fairy Tail, powinna iść za nim. Jakiś czas później, kiedy przybywają do gildii, Natsu natychmiast wszczyna bójkę, która szybko przeradza się w walkę magów w pełnej skali. W końcu zatrzymuje ich z krzykiem Mistrz Gildii Fairy Tail to jest, Makarow, który odczytuje na głos listę różnych skarg od Magicznej Rady o członkach gildii. Makarov, jednak spala dokument i daje im inspirującą mowę. Potem Natsu raczy się ognistym posiłkiem przed udaniem się pod tablicę ogłoszeń, by poszukać nowej misji. Romeo, syn Conbolt Makau z Fairy Tail, martwi się o ojca z powodu jego opóźniającego się powrotu i pyta Makarova w zasięgu słuchu Natsu, ale Makarov mówi mu by poszedł do domu i czekał na ojca cierpliwie. Natsu następnie rozbija tablicę z misjami, i pozostawia znaleźć Makau w górach, w których ten ostatni wykonywał zadanie. Lucy idzie z nim i Happym, i zaczynają chodzenie po śnieżycy po tym jak ich kierowca Koszyk zapowiada, że nie może jechać dalej. Natsu, który wołał Makau, zostaje nagle zaatakowany przez Vulcana. Ten nagle zauważa Lucy, która jest w środku jej Gwiezdnego Ducha, Horologium i atakuje ją. Natsu goni za Vulcanem i w końcu go łapie, ale ten się wyślizguje i przewraca Natsu. Odzyskując panowanie nad sobą, zmusza "małpę" żeby powiedziała mu, gdzie jest Macao. Vulcan pozornie zgadza się to powiedzieć, prowadząc go do wyjścia, ale wtedy spycha Natsu z góry. Kiedy Happy ratuje Natsu i obaj wracają do jaskini, Natsu myli się i bierze Gwiezdnego Ducha Lucy, Taurusa za innego potwora i bije go. Niedlugo potem pokonuje Vulcana, który jak się okazuje jest tym, kogo szukają - Macao. Macao prawie spadł z klifu; ale Happy, Natsu, Lucy i Taurus wciągają go sporwotem. Zaraz po tym, zauważają, że jest poważnie ranny, a Natsu przypala jego rane, ratując życie Macao. Następnie wracają do Magnolii i zostawiają Macao z Romeo. Saga Daybreak Na początku Natsu i Happy włamują się do domu Lucy. Ta jest zaszokowana ich obecnością w swoim domu, więc dość szybko dochodzi do rękoczynów. Zdenerwowana Lucy mocno obija Natsu i Happy'ego. Kiedy sytuacja uległa ustabilizowaniu Nastu i Happy wyjaśniają cel swej wizyty. thumb|left|Natsu i Happy w domu LucyJak się okazuje pragną oni utworzyć z Lucy jedną drużynę. Ta po zastanowieniu zgadza się. Wyjaśnia im działanie swojej magi, oraz podpisuje w ich obecności pakt ze swym nowym duchem: Plue. Zarówno Natsu jak i Happy są zszokowani wyglądem gwiezdnego ducha i oceniają go jako słabego. Smoczy zabójca streszcza magię Lucy słowami: "Wyciąganie kolesi z kluczy". thumb|right|Reakcja Natsu i Happyego na widok Plue Lucy nie ukrywa niezadowolenia, ale mimo to nie przejmuje się nim. Drużyna, która została utworzona ma właśnie wyruszyć na swoją pierwszą misję. Zadanie to zostało wybrane przez Natsu. Celem nowo powstałej drużyny było dostania się do rezydencji Duke (Evaroo) i zniszczenie książki "Daybreak" ("Drogi Duke"). Zleceniodawcą tego zadania był kupiec Kaby Melon, a nagroda za jego wykonanie wynosiła 2 miliony. Z pozorów zadanie wydawała się, więc łatwe i przyjemne. W rzeczywistości jego wykonanie było nieco trudniejsze. Szybko okazuje się, że Duke jest starym zboczeńcem. Nowo powstała drużyna planuje dostać się do jego rezydencji podstępem. Lucy ma "oczarować" go swoim wdziękiem, gdyż Duke wywiesił ogłoszenie w którym poszukuje pięknej, blond pokojówki. Ku zaskoczeniu nowo powstałej drużyny ich plan zawodzi, bo Evaroo ma "lekko" wypaczony gust. Do akcji wkracza, więc rozwiązanie siłowe. Nowy plan zakłada po prostu szybkie włamanie, znalezienie "Daybreak" i zniszczenie jej. Początkowo wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem i dość szybko udaje się odnaleźć książkę. Natsu postanawia od razu ją zniszczyć, ale Lucy go powstrzymuje.thumb|left|Natsu znajduje "Daybreak" Zaskoczona dziewczyna odkrywa, iż książka ta została napisana przez wielkiego maga Kemu Zaleona. Nie chce już jej zniszczyć, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że musi wykonać swoją misję. W obecnych okolicznościach postanawia, że chociaż ją przeczyta. Jednak w tym momencie w bibliotece pojawia się Duke z swoimi pokojówkami. Jeszcze większym szokiem jest jednak to, że tak naprawdę jest magiem. Rozpoczyna się, więc potyczka. Nie są to zbyt wymagający przeciwnicy. Natsu z łatwością powala wszystkie pokojówki używając tylko pięści ognistego smoka. Evaroo jest przerażony siłą smoczego zabójcy. Ma jednak asa w rękawie. Wystawia przeciwko niemu swoich najsilniejszych magów: "Znikających braci". Sam postanawia walczyć z Lucy którą ma za słabego przeciwnika.thumb|right|Natsu pokonuje pokojówki Bohaterowie zmuszeni są rozdzielić się i toczyć swoje bitwy osobno. Jak łatwo było przewidzieć nic nie jest w stanie powstrzymać Natsu. Znikający bracia nie mogą go pokonać. Wprawdzie prezentują sobą wyższy poziom niż pokojówki, ale smoczy zabójca pokonuje ich skrzydlatym cięciem ognistego smoka. W tym samym czasie Lucy wygrywa z Evaroo. W skutek prowadzonych potyczek cała rezydencja zostaje zniszczona (Fairy Tail jak zwykle przesadza). Natsu chce natychmiast spalić "Daybreak", ale Lucy nie pozwala jej zniszczyć. Twierdzi, że po jej przeczytaniu odkryła ogromny sekret, więc postanawia dostarczyć ją Kabyemu. Główny bohater niechętnie, ale się zgadza.thumb|left|Znikający bracia pokonani przez Natsu Gdy Kaby dostaje książkę jest przerażony i niezadowolony. Okazuje się być bowiem synem Kemu Zaleona. Wyjawia bohaterom dramatyczną historię swojego ojca, po czym natychmiast chce spalić "Daybreak". Zostaje jednak powstrzymany przez Lucy. Ta ujawnia prawdziwą naturę tej książki. Została ona bowiem zaczarowana. Pod wpływem magi litery zaczynają zmieniać swoje położenie. Prawdziwy tytuł "Daybreak" to DayKaby"(Drogi Kaby). W świetle tych wydarzeń Kaby postanawia przyjąć książkę. Misja została częściowo wykonana, jednak magowie nie otrzymują obiecanych 2 milionów. Przyczyną były dwa powody: 1. Jak stwierdził Natsu celem misji było zniszczenie książki, a tego nie zrobili, więc nie mogą przyjąć zapłaty. 2. Kaby nie posiada takiej kwoty pieniędzy. Zostaje zdemaskowany przez smoczego zabójcę. Bowiem dzięki wyczulonemu zmysłowi węchu szybko stwierdza, że zapach Kabyego nie pasuje do domu w którym przebywa. Wnioskując: Kaby wynajął tylko na pewien czas bogatą willę, a tak naprawdę jest przeciętnym kupcem. Saga Kołysanka Po zakończeniu pierwszej misji nowo powstała drużyna zamierza wrócić do gildii. W drodze powrotnej spotykają Graya. Nie trudno przewidzieć rezultat. Natsu od razu wdaje się z nim w bójkę. Praktycznie zawsze dochodzi do takiej reakcji gdy się spotykają. left|thumb|196px|Natsu vs Gray... To już chyba tradycja Oczywiście każda bójka kiedyś musi się skończyć, a ta nie jest wyjątkiem. Po zakończeniu rękoczynów sytuacja ulega ustabilizowaniu. Gray szybko chce wracać do gildii co wywołuje zdziwienie u Natsu. Okazuje się, że Erza właśnie wraca do Fairy Tail. Smoczy zabójca jest przerażony. Także i on chce czym prędzej wrócić. Wywołuje to w Lucy szok. Szybko wypytuje wszystkich o Erzę. Jest to (chyba) jedyny temat w którym Natsu i Gray przejawiają tak niespotykaną jednomyślność. Erza jest przedstawiona przez nich jako coś złego, niszczycielski demon, potwór o ogromnej mocy. Jak twierdzi główny bohater jest ona w stanie jednym kopnięciem rozwalić górę. Happy podziela ich opinię, co jeszcze bardziej przeraża Lucy.right|thumb|196px|Natsu opisuje Erzę Sądzi jednak, że może tkwić w tym prawda, bowiem nigdy jeszcze nie widziała, by Natsu bał się kogokolwiek. Dyskusja zostaje w ostateczności przerwana, gdyż magowie Fairy Tail zostają zaatakowani. W skutek ataku zostaje porwany Happy. Rzecz jasna bohaterowie ruszają mu na ratunek. Zlokalizowanie wrogich magów okazuje się tak łatwe, jak ich pokonanie. Gray nie używa nawet swojej magi, w przeciwieństwie do Natsu. Smoczy zabójca jednak zawsze walczy na poważnie, więc puszcza pretensje Graya mimo uszu. Po uratowaniu Happyego udaje się ustalić, że przeciwnicy należą do mrocznej gildii Eisenwald.left|thumb|196px|Natsu i Gray pokonują magów Eisenwald Przywódca pokonanych magów wypowiada już tylko jedno słowo: "Lullaby". Nikt nie pojmuje jego znaczenia. Jednakże nie było już czasu na dalsze wyjaśnienia, bo pokonani wrogowie zostają (prawdopodobnie) zabici przez Kageyamę, który pojawia się w pobliżu. Drzewo do którego przywiązano więźniów wciąga ich, bowiem pod ziemię. Bohaterowie, choć zaskoczeni okolicznościami postanawiają czym prędzej wrócić do gildii (oczywiście z obawy przed Erzą). Kiedy docierają na miejsce okazuje się, że Tytania jeszcze nie dotarła.left|thumb|196px|Czyżby zostali przyjaciółmi... Jednak to tylko cisza przed burzą, iż zjawia się kilka chwil później (jakby na nią czekano). Według Lucy wygląda przeciętnie, ale nie dla Natsu i Graya. Smoczy zabójca jest jej bezwarunkowo posłuszny (zachowuje się tak jak Happy "Aye").thumb|right|196px|...jednak gdy Erza nie patrzy Pod presją jest nawet w stanie udawać, że są z Grayem najlepszymi przyjaciółmi (naturalnie sytuacja zmienia się gdy Erza nie patrzy). Ogromnym szokiem dla wszystkich jest to, że Erza postanawia poprosić go i Graya o pomoc. Według Mirajane właśnie powstała najsilniejsza drużyna Fairy Tail. W skutek dalszych wydarzeń do drużyny dołącza także Lucy. Natsu stawia jednak warunek Tytani. Po wykonaniu zadania ma z nim walczyć. Wcześniej także wyzywał ją na pojedynki, ale nigdy nie był w stanie jej pokonać. Mimo tego najsilniejsza kobieta w gildii przyjmuje wyzwanie. Zatem "najsilniejsza drużyna Fairy Tail" rusza za Tytanią. Wyjaśnia im dokładne informacje o misji w pociągu (Natsu dotyka choroba lokomocyjna). Celem zadania jest zlikwidowanie mrocznej gildii Eisenwald, gdyż ponoć planują coś bardzo złego.thumb|left|196px|Spotkanie z Kageyamą Pociąg którym przebywają jedzie do stacji Oshibana (to właśnie tam według informacji Erzy przebywa Eisenwald). Gdy dojeżdżają na stację zapominają o Natsu. Biedak został w pociągu. Tam właśnie spotyka członka Eisenwald Kageyamę. Mroczny mag ma zamiar od razu wyeliminować go, więc dochodzi do potyczki. Przez chorobę lokomocyjną Kageyama odnosi początkowo zwycięstwo. Sytuacja ulega zmianie dopiero gdy Erza zatrzymuje pociąg. Z kieszeni Kageyamy wypada czarny flet (jak się później okazuje jest to Lullaby).thumb|right|196px|Natsu uderzony przez Erzę Zmieszany mag szybko zabiera go i ucieka z miejsca zdarzenia. Gdy Natsu opowiada swoim przyjaciołom o tym co się stało, zostaje uderzony przez Erzę za to, że pozwolił uciec członkowi Eisenwald. Wydarzenie to bardziej zaintrygowało jednak Lucy, która zastanawia się nad "Lullaby". Po chwili dochodzi jednak do wniosku, że wie co to jest. Opowiada swym przyjaciołom całą historię Lullaby, czyli potężnego demona (stworzonego przez Zerefa). Gdy jest w formie fletu posiada on bowiem moc kołysanki śmierci. Kto usłyszy jego melodię umiera. Usłyszawszy tak straszliwą informację Natsu i inni zmierzają do Oshibany, by powstrzymać Eisenwald przed użyciem mocy Lullaby. Odnalezienie mrocznej gildii nie było trudne. Jak się okazuje zdążyli przejąć już całą stację. Rozpoczynają się, więc bitwy. Erza i Lucy walczą z wrogimi magami, tymczasem Natsu i Gray próbują dorwać przywódcę mrocznej gildii Erigora. Żadnemu jednak się to nie udaje, bo zostają zatrzymani (Gray przez Rayure, a Natsu przez Kageyamę).thumb|left|196px|Kageyama używa na Natsu techniki "pięści cienia" Smoczy zabójca pragnie zrewanżować się za wcześniejsze spotkanie. Mimo, iż mroczny mag stosuje silne techniki cienia np: pięści cienia, nie jest w stanie dorwać Natsu.thumb|right|196px|Smocza moc Natsu W świetle takiego obrotu spraw postanawia dać z siebie wszystko. Używa swojej najpotężniejszej techniki: "wężowych pięści cienia". Stawia to głównego bohatera w trudniejszej sytuacji, ale i tak nie jest to wystarczające. Natsu wyzwala smoczą moc i przy pomocy "skrzydlatego cięcia ognistego smoka" udaje się zniszczyć wężowe pięści cienia. Chwile potem przy użyciu tej samej techniki pokonuje przeciwnika. Jednak tuż po jego zwycięstwie jeden z członków Eisenwald próbuje zabić Kageyamę, ale ten zostaje uratowany przez Erzę (która zjawia się z resztą drużyny).thumb|right|196px|Natsu pokonuje Kageyamę Jak się okazuje Erigor zamkną ich wszystkich w Oshibanie przy pomocy "ściany wiatru", a jego prawdziwym celem jest zabicie wszystkich mistrzów gildii, kołysanką Lullaby. Teraz jest ku temu najlepsza okazja, bo wszyscy są w jednym miejscu: Na corocznym spotkaniu mistrzów gildii w Clover. Magowie Fairy Tail próbują ocucić Kageyamę, potrafi on bowiem zlikwidować ścianę wiatru. W ostateczności problem rozwiązuje Lucy, podpisując kontrakt z Virgo. Dzięki podziemnym tunelom udaje się przejść pod ścianą wiatru. Bohaterowie zabierają ze sobą rannego Kageyamę i ruszają w pościg za Eigor'em. Natsu jednak nie ma zamiaru podróżować jakimkolwiek pojazdem. Przy pomocy Happy'ego i jego magi latania, rusza do Clover. Zostawiając swoich przyjaciół za sobą jest gotowy na samotną walkę z mistrzem mrocznej gildii. W czasie dość długiego lotu udaje się w końcu dogonić przywódcę Eisenwald. Happy jest wyczerpany lataniem, więc Natsu sam staje do walki z Erigor'em.thumb|left|196px|Natsu vs Erigor Początkowo walka jest na wyrównanym poziomie, ale to dlatego, że Eigor nie używa pełni swej mocy.thumb|right|196px|Natsu atakuje Erigor'a Dopiero gdy zaczyna stosować techniki wiatru smoczy zabójca nie daje sobie rady, ponieważ wiatr ma przewagę w walce z ogniem. Mimo wielokrotnych ataków, "wietrzna zbroja" Erigor'a rozprasza każdą jego technikę. Natsu nigdy jednak się nie poddaje. Nawet, gdy otrzymuje kolejne obrażenia, walczy nadal. Happy jest zrozpaczony obecną sytuacją, ale zauważa pewną zależność. Im "Salamander" jest bardziej wkurzony, tym ciosy zadawane przez niego stają się silniejsze. W związku z okolicznościami decyduje się na ryzykowny krok. Postanawia sprowokować Natsu. Wypowiada do niego następujące słowa: "Daj sobie spokój. Zostaw to Gray'owi, bo i tak go nie pokonasz". Prowokacja odnosi zamierzany skutek. Natsu staje się wściekły, a wiatr Erigor'a miesza się z jego ogniem, wzmacniając go. Główny bohater budzi w sobie starożytną technikę zabójcy smoków: "Płomienie uczuć".thumb|right|196px|"Płomienie uczuć" Kiedy Erigor zostaje pozbawiony swojego wiatru jest już oczywiście bezbronny. Zdenerwowany Natsu wyładowuje na nim swoją złość i ostatecznie pokonuje go techniką "tnącego rogu ognistego smoka". Odnajduje, także flet Lullaby. Gdy bitwa dobiega końca Happy gratuluje mu zwycięstwa, na co smoczy zabójca reaguje obrażeniem i oburzeniem. Pyta Happy'ego: "Czy nie mówił wcześniej, aby zostawił go Erzie, bo sam go nie pokona"?thumb|left|196px|Natsu obrażony na Happy'ego Happy odpowiada, że "koty mają słabą pamięć, ale smoczy magowie mają chyba jeszcze gorszą". Oczywiście Natsu nie pozostaje długo obrażony. Uśmiecha się i jest zadowolony, że tak właśnie wszystko się potoczyło. Chwilę późnej zjawia się Erza, Lucy i Gray z rannym Kageyamą. Tytania dowiadując się o tym, co się stało, nie jest zadowolona lekkomyślnością Natsu, ale cieszy się, że zdołał zatrzymać Erigor'a. Wydawać, by się mogło, iż bitwa z Eisenwald dobiegła końca, ale bohaterowie ku swemu przerażeniu odkrywają, że Kageyama znikną wraz z fletem Lullaby. Zrozpaczona drużyna w pośpiechu rusza do Clover, by zatrzymać Kageyamę, przed zabiciem mistrzów gildii. thumb|left|200px|Drużyna Natsu przed prawdziwą formą Lullaby.Nawet jeśli bohaterowie bardzo się śpieszą to dotarcie do Clover zajmuje im wiele czasu. Gdy docierają na miejsce doznają jeszcze większego szoku, niż wcześniej. Kageyama nie użył fletu Lullaby. Powstrzymały go jego uczucia i dobroć ukryta głęboko w jego sercu. Niemożliwe, staje się jednak możliwym. Lullaby sam przybiera formę demona. Z fletu stał się ogromnym monstrum, żądnym śmierci niewinnych. Oczywistym jest to, że rozpoczyna się walka. Mimo, iż na miejscu są już wszyscy mistrzowie gildii Fiore do walki z demonem staje tylko Natsu, Gray i Erza, bo chcą walczyć z nim sami. Okazuje się, iż mogą stawić czoła tworowi Zerefa. Walczą z nim jak równi z równym. Lullabay zaczyna "kipieć z wściekłości". Zamierza od razu zabić wszystkich przy pomocy "kołysanki śmierci". Niestety mocno się przeliczył, gdyż jego ciało zostało podziurawione przez drużynę Natsu. thumb|right|196px|Gray, Natsu i Erza przeciwko Lullaby.thumb|right|196px|Natsu zadaje ostateczny cios Lullaby W skutek tych działań, podziurawione jak sito ciało Lullaby nie jest w stanie użyć kołysanki śmierci, bo nie może wydać z siebie właściwej melodii. Demon jest zaskoczony, ale i zrozpaczony. Bohaterowie nie marnują tej okazji. Każdy z nich atakuje monstrum jedną z swoich najsilniejszych technik. Natsu używa "rażącego płomienia ognistego smoka". Technika ta w anime tworzy ogromną ognistą kulę, która miażdży wroga uwalniając, na nim swoją esencję. W mandze wygląda ona troszeczkę inaczej. Tak czy inaczej, to właśnie Natsu zadaje ostateczny cios. Ciekawostką jest, to, że Lullaby nie został zniszczony. Znowu wrócił do formy fletu i trafił w ręce rady magi, a ta prawdopodobnie go zapieczętowała. Wydaje się, także, że demon ten dysponował stosunkowo małą mocą w porównaniu do innych tworów Zerefa np: Deliory. Zakończenie jest jednak jedno. Całkowite zwycięstwo (z "lekką" przesadą). Jak to bowiem jest już w Fairy Tail, ze zwycięstwem wiążą się ogromne zniszczenia, a i tym razem nie był to wyjątek.thumb|left|196px|Zwyciężyli, ale znowu przesadziliTradycyjnie mistrz gildii Fairy Tail Makarov będzie musiał zapłacić olbrzymie odszkodowanie. W jego mniemaniu jest to bowiem najbardziej destrukcyjna drużyna w całej jego gildii. Natsu pozostaje jednak zadowolony. Nie tylko fakt pokonania potężnego demona cieszy smoczego zabójcę. Największą radość sprawia mu obiecany pojedynek z Erzą, którego nie może się już doczekać. Postanowił, że tym razem wygra za wszelką cenę. Saga Wyspa Galuna Kilka dni po pokonaniu Lullaby wreszcie nadchodzi ten moment. Smoczy zabójca ma zamiar walczyć z Erzą.left|thumb|196px|Natsu vs Erza Oczywiście Tytania dotrzymuje obietnicy. Walka odbywa się przed gildią, gdzie zebrała się już większość jej członków. Rudowłosa stwierdza, że tym razem ma zamiar walczyć na wyższym poziomie, więc zakłada zbroję "płomiennej cesarzowej".right|thumb|196px|Natsu atakuje Erzę Sprawia to Natsu wielką radość, bo uważa, że walka będzie teraz ciekawsza. Atakuje z całych swoich sił (zwłaszcza dlatego, że zbroja ta świetnie radzi sobie z ogniem). Pojedynek zostaje niestety przerwany. Na miejscu zjawia się wysłannik rady magii, oznajmiając, że Erza jest zatrzymana za spowodowanie olbrzymich zniszczeń podczas bitwy z demonem Zerefa. Ta posłusznie oddaje się w ręce rady. Natsu nie może jednak tego pojąć. Przebiera się za Erzę, po czym dokonuje wtargnięcia na proces Tytani. Próbuje wmówić im, iż tak naprawdę to on jest "magiem w zbroi" i to mu należy się kara. Nie trudno przewidzieć skutek.left|thumb|196px|Natsu przebrany za Erzę Przebranie jest tak beznadziejne, że nawet największy głupiec by się na to nie nabrał. Rada skazuje Erzę i Natsu na jeden dzień pozbawienia wolności. Tam Tytania wyjaśnia mu, że aresztowanie było tylko na pokaz, by pokazać, że nikt nie stoi wyżej niż rada magii. Pojedynek zostaje dokończony następnego dnia. Erza pokonuje smoczego zabójcę jednym ciosem. Jest zszokowany takim wynikiem. Obiecuje sobie, że musi stać się silniejszy, by już nigdy z nikim nie przegrać. left|thumb|196px|Powtórka z rozrywki... Pewnego dnia Happy zrywa karteczkę z misją klasy S. Gdy Lucy wraca do domu to widzi jak Natsu i Happy ćwiczą w jej lokum i Natsu powiedział , że podjął decyzję i chce wykonać z dziewczyną misje klasy S.thumb|right|196px|Gray znajduje całą trójkę...thumb|left|196px|...która jednak jest nie do powstrzymania. Lucy na początku odmawia mówiąc, że misję klasy S mogą wykonać tylko magowie klasy S. Natsu wraz z Happym wychodzą, a Lucy bierze kartkę i widzi, że dodatkowo można otrzymać złoty klucz więc ostatecznie przyłącza się do nich . Za ich śladem podążał Gray, a gdy już ich znalazł to Natsu uderzył go w brzuch i wzięli Go razem z sobą, ponieważ jak by go nie wzieli, to następna była by Erza. Pewien człowiek zawozi ich łódką na wyspę pokazując swoją rękę i mówiąc, że to przeklęta wyspa. W pewnym momencie ten człowiek wyskakuję z łódki a czwórkę przyjaciół zmywa fala wodna i lądują na brzegu. Gray postanowił się do nich przyłączyć, ponieważ powiedział , że jak ich "wywalą" to w gildii będzie nudno. Gdy wchodzą do wioski sołtys i reszta ludzi stoją ubrani w białe szaty. Ludzie z Galuny od razu przechodzą do rzeczy. Zdejmują swoje szaty w skutek czego okazuje się, iż część ich ciał jest opanowana przez demony. Tłumaczą, że zawsze podczas pełni księżyc jest tu różowy i zmienia ich ciała całkowicie w demoniczną postać.left|thumb|196px|Niektórym się to podoba... I rzeczywiście niedługo potem nadchodzi pełnia różowego księżyca, a ludzie zmieniają się w demony (nie tracąc przy tym własnej świadomości). Widok ten przeraża Lucy, Gray'a i Happy'ego, ale Natsu bardzo się podoba. Uważa, iż super jest posiadać takie odjazdowe kły, rogi i pazury. Jest to szokiem dla wszystkich zebranych. Koniec, końców sołtys osady prosi magów, by uwolnili ich wyspę od klątwy. Sądzi, że to wszystko przez księżyc, dlatego pragnie by bohaterowie go zniszczyli. Oczywiście jest to absurdalne, bowiem zniszczenie księżyca jest nierealne. Smoczy zabójca jest jednak gotów spróbować. Następnego dnia Salamander przyznaje w końcu, że zniszczenie księżyca "trochę" go przerasta. Nie rozwiązuje to jednak problemu klątwy. Bohaterowie dochodzą do wniosku, że musi być jakaś przyczyna, gdyż klątwa nie zawsze dręczyła tą wyspę. Postanawiają, że zaczną od zwiedzenia wyspy.left|thumb|196px|Natsu i Gray atakują Angelicę Jak się szybko okazuje żyje na niej mnóstwo nieprawdopodobnych stworzeń. Są nawet zmuszeni do walki i ucieczki od niektórych z nich np: gigantycznej myszy Angelici. Spotkanie z przerośniętą myszą miało jednak pozytywne skutki. W ostateczności to właśnie dzięki niej "drużyna Natsu" odnalazła starożytne ruiny świątyni. Szybko rozglądają się w środku. Dochodzą do przerażającego odkrycia. Pod ruinami jest góra lodowa w której jest zamknięty demon Deliora.right|thumb|196px|Natsu zasypia pod wpływem melodii Lyry Gray zna dobrze tego demona, bo to właśnie on wymordował całą jego rodzinną wioskę czyniąc go sierotą. Pod tym względem jest podobny do smoczego zabójcy, który także nie miał rodziców (poza przybranym ojcem smokiem Igneel'em, który go porzucił). Demon został stworzony przez Zerefa, a zapieczętowany w górze lodowej, przez dawną mistrzynię Gray'a Ur. W świetle tych okoliczności wszyscy dochodzą do wniosku, że Deliora ma coś wspólnego z klątwą. Muszą dowiedzieć się kto za tym stoi, a więc pozostaje im czekać, aż ktoś się zjawi. Lucy przywołuje Lyrę, by dzięki jej pięknej muzyce uciąć sobie drzemkę. Po kilku godzinach wreszcie coś się dzieje.left|thumb|196px|Rytuał różowego księżyca Z sufitu zaczyna padać różowe światło księżyca (pada prosto na Deliorę). Bohaterowie są zmieszani nie rozumiejąc o co tu chodzi. Zagadkę rozwiązuje Lyra. Tłumaczy, iż zna tą magię. "Krople różu księżyca" to potężne zaklęcie anulujące. Potrafi zdjąć nawet najpotężniejszy czar. Nowo odkryte fakty budzą przerażenie. Natsu, Gray, Lucy i Happy szybko wychodzą na zewnątrz, by odkryć kto jest za to odpowiedzialny i dlaczego chce uwolnić takie monstrum jak Deliora. Szybko udaje się odnaleźć wyjście na zewnątrz. Okazuje się, iż grupka magów chce wyzwolić Deliorę spod zaklęcia Ur. Początkowo bohaterowie tylko ich obserwują, by zdobyć więcej informacji, ale Natsu nie wytrzymuje zbyt długo. Ujawnia wszystkich chcąc rozwiązać problem w sposób siłowy. Wkrótce wychodzi na jaw, że przywódcą wrogich magów jest dawny przyjaciel Gray'a z dzieciństwa - Lyon. left|thumb|196px|Natsu zamrożony przez Lyon'aWidząc opór magów wysyła swoich poddanych by zniszczyli wioskę, a on sam chce pokonać resztę. By bronić osady Lucy i Happy wracają pozostawiając Natsu i Graya z Lyon'em. Bitwa rozpoczyna się bardzo szybko. Nim smoczy zabójca zdążył wykonać jakikolwiek ruch zostaje zamrożony magią lodu Lyona. thumb|right|196px|Natsu zabiera Gray'a ze sobą Sytuacjia jest niebezpieczna, bo to czar "eksplodującego lodu", który może w każdej chwili zabić znajdującą się w nim osobę. Salamandra ratuje szybka interwencja Gray'a. Mag lodu zrzuca go z urwiska poza zasięg magii Lyon'a, natomiast sam staje z nim do walki. Kiedy Natsu wraca na wzgórze świątyni odkrywa, że Gray przegrał. Widząc jego opłakany stan postanawia szybko zabrać go do wioski. Nie może darować sobie i swojemu rywalowi, że tak szybko przegrali. Postanawia, iż pokaże swym wrogom prawdziwą moc Fairy Tail.left|thumb|196px|Natsu wpada w pułapkę Lucy Nieoczekiwanie, gdy zbliża się do osady wpada w dół, przykryty zwykłą trawą i liśćmi. Pułapkę tą zastawiła Lucy na wrogów, jednak nawet ona nie podejrzewała, że ktokolwiek może w nią wpaść. Cóż....Natsu to w końcu specyficzna postać. Kiedy wydostaje się z banalnej pułapki odstawia Gray'a w bezpieczne miejsce, gdzie mieszkańcy opatrują jego rany. W międzyczasie zaklęcie Lyon'a przestaje działać i lód znika z jego ciała. Następnie przygotowuje się wraz z Lucy i Happy'm do odparcia ataku najeźdźców. left|thumb|196px|Natsu broni wioskiAtak nadchodzi kilka chwil potem, z zupełnie niespodziewanej strony. Wrogowie postanowili, zaatakować drogą powietrzną, przy pomocy Angelici. Plan przeciwników zakładał wylanie na osadę żrącej substancji, która wszystko rozpuści. Taki atak to, jednak o wiele za mało dla smoczego zabójcy. Główny bohater rozprasza substancję używając "eksplozji kuli ognia". W prawdzie wszystkie zabudowania zostały zniszczone, ale nikt nie odniósł żadnych obrażeń.right|thumb|198px|Natsu vs Yukaright|thumb|196px|Natsu pokonuje Yukę W skutek klęski pierwszego ataku, wrodzy magowie postanawiają walczyć na ziemi i rozdzielić bohaterów (co też się udaje). Lucy rusza za Sherry, a Natsu szykuje się do starcia z Yuką i Tobym. Pierwsza starcie toczy z "tnącym" Yuką, bo obaj chcą walczyć ze sobą w pojedynkę. Natsu zaczyna atak podpalając swoje kończyny i próbując zranić Yukę co nie przynosi skutku. Przeciwnik posiada bowiem magię "cięcia", która przetnie każdy czar. Smoczy zabójca nie daje jednak za wygraną. Nadal prowadzi atak i nadal skutek jest ten sam. Jego płomienie zostają przecięte z taką łatwością, z jaką nożyce tną papier. Po chwili postanawia spróbować innej taktyki. Jeśli ogień nie działa, to trzeba zastosować brutalną siłę. Początkowo również nie przynosi to rezultatu.left|thumb|196px|Natsu unika "paraliżujących pazurów" Toby'egoleft|thumb|196px|Natsu pokonuje Toby'ego Dopiero gdy Salamander postanawia użyć ognia nie jako broni, ale jako wzmocnienia swych ciosów, udaje mu się przebić przez magię cięć. Yuka okazał się słabszy, niż by się wydawało. Zostaje znokautowany jednym ciosem, po którym nie jest już w stanie dalej walczyć. Kiedy upada do bitwy wkracza jego kompan, który nadal nie jest w stanie uwierzyć w rezultat pojedynku. Jest wściekły, więc chce czym prędzej dorwać Natsu. Jego magią są "Paraliżujące pazury". Wystarczy musnąć nimi przeciwnika by nie był zdolny do walki. Wbrew pozorom bitwa przebiega szybko. Natsu unika kilku ataków po czym wykorzystuje największą słabość wroga (jego małą inteligencję). W ostateczności po wpływem głównego bohatera Toby sam dotyka swojego czoła i zostaje paradoksalnie pokonany własną magią i to, przez samego siebie. Po zwycięstwie bohater rusza do ruin. Ma zamiar je przechylić, by różowe światło księżyca nie padało na Deliorę. Wtedy nie mógłby zostać uwolniony. Natsu jak mówi, tak robi. Od razu zabiera się za przechylanie ruin.left|thumb|196px|Natsu przechyla ruiny Jest to proces w miarę prosty, ale bardzo pracochłonny. Zajmuje mnóstwo czasu, w skutek czego ruiny zostają przechylone dopiero wieczorem. Kiedy główny bohater jest już pewien, że Deliora nie zostanie uwolniony poszukuje Lyon'a, by ostatecznie pokonać przeciwników. Poszukiwania nie trwają zbyt długo. Rzecz jasna pierwszą reakcją jest atak. Niestety lodowy mag podstawia Natsu lodowego klona, a sam atakuje go od tyłu przy pomocy "lodowych orłów".right|thumb|196px|Natsu atakuje Lyon'a Salamander stapia je, stosując "ryk ognistego smoka", po czym podpalając swoje nogi wypuszczając w stronę przeciwnika strumienie ognia. Atak dochodzi celu raniąc Lyon'a. Mimo wszystko nie odniósł zbyt poważnych obrażeń i nadal staje do walki z Natsu, choć lód kiepsko radzi sobie z ogniem. Nieoczekiwanie na miejscu zjawia się Gray. Oznajmia, że od tej pory to on będzie walczył, gdyż to jest jego walka i ma stare rachunki do wyrównania. Natsu oczywiście nie che się zgodzić, ale Gray ignoruje go. Czarnowłosy chłopak ma zamiar zatrzymać swojego dawnego przyjaciela używając "lodowej skorupy". Czar ten jednak zabije użytkownika, zmieniając jego ciało w lód który pieczętuje ofiarę. Mimo to jest on gotów na to by się poświęcić, dręczony, przy tym wyrzutami sumienia z przeszłości.left|thumb|196px|Natsu powstrzymuje Gray'a, przed zastosowaniem "lodowej skorupy" Tym razem to Gray musi zawdzięczać swoje życie Natsu, który zatrzymuje go w ostatniej chwili. Gdyby smoczy zabójca zareagował później, byłoby już po Gray'u. Jest oburzony działaniem swego rywala i wyjaśnia mu, że jego mistrzyni poświęciła się dla niego, nie po to by odbierał sobie teraz życie. Czarnowłosy milczy, ale w duchu przyznaje rację Natsu.right|thumb|196px|Natsu goni Zalty'ego Razem postanawiają pokonać Lyon'a. Następne wydarzenie jednak niweluje ten plan. Do bitwy dołącza się Zalty (tak naprawdę Ultear), który używając swojej magii - "arki czasu", przywrócił ruiny do stanu przed przechyleniem. Przez to różowe światło znowu pada na demona. Salamander jest wściekły jak nigdy dotąd (w końcu cały dzień przechylał te ruiny). W furii goni zamaskowanego wroga pozostawiając Gray'a samego z Lyon'em. Szalony pościg kończy się przy Deliorze, bo właśnie tam zatrzymuje się Zalty (Ultear). Początkowo główny bohater próbuje uzmysłowić mu, iż Lyon nie zdoła pokonać tego demona. Zamaskowany mag odpowiada, że zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, co wywołuje zdziwienie u Natsu.left|thumb|196px|Natsu uderzony "arką czasu" Zdolność pojmowania sytuacji nigdy nie była jego mocną stroną. Pozostaje zatem przejść do walki, by wyeliminować przeciwnika. Zalty jest wymagającym wrogiem. Dzięki zapomnianej magii "arce czasu",udaje się zdominować smoczego zabójce. Zdolność kontrolowania czasu jest przerażająca. Można przywracać każdy obiekt do przeszłości, oraz przyśpieszać uderzenia do przyszłości. Salamander nie potrafi poradzić sobie z tą techniką w skutek czego otrzymuje coraz poważniejsze obrażenia. Nie ma jednak pomysłu jak choćby zbliżyć się do wroga. Dopiero w trakcie bitwy wpada na pewien plan. Skoro technika kontroluje czas i może przyśpieszyć do przyszłości, każde uderzenie z każdej strony to trzeba zaatakować magią masowego rażenia w każdym kierunku.right|thumb|196px|Natsu pokonuje Zalty'ego Choć plan wydaje się banalny to jednak odnosi sukces. Udaje się zneutralizować "arkę czasu". Przez pewien moment Zalty pozostaje, więc bezbronny. Ognisty mag od razu wykorzystuje sytuację. Zbliżając się do swego przeciwnika wypowiada następujące słowa: "Teraz to ja kontroluję przyszłość, a twoja przyszłość to klęska!" Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów zadaje jeden potężny cios, wygrywając tym samym bitwę. (Tak naprawdę Zalty czyli Ultear sama się wycofuje. Podczas pojedynku nie stosowała nawet połowy swojej mocy, bo takie polecenie wydał jej Siegrain Jellal). Chwilę później na miejscu zjawia się Gray, a za nim wlecze się pokonany przez niego Lyon. Nieoczekiwanie stała się jednak rzecz straszna. Rytuał różowego księżyca dobiegł końca, a zamknięty w lodzie Deliora uwolnił się. Gray jest załamany.left|thumb|196px|Śmierć Deliory Uważa, iż wszystko kończy się właśnie teraz, Lyon w swym obłędzie chce zniszczyć demona, a Natsu... Cóż to chyba oczywiste. Rzuca się na Deliorę, próbując go zniszczyć. Wszystkich zaskakuje skutek jego ataku, bowiem Deliora rozpada się. Smoczy zabójca szybko dochodzi do wniosku, że to niemożliwe, by jednym ciosem pokonać tak straszliwe monstrum. Odpowiedzi na tą zagadkę udzielają Gray i Lyon. Obaj domyślili się dlaczego tak się stało. Lód w którym zapieczętowano demona był w rzeczywistości ciałem Ur. Ich mistrzyni dobijała potwora w każdej sekundzie. Wnioskując: Deliora umierał przez ten cały czas. Zaklęcie Ur doszczętnie go zniszczyło. Bohaterowie są zadowoleni z takiego obrotu spraw. Udało się doszczętnie unieszkodliwić twór Zerefa, a ponadto myślą, że właśnie wykonali swoją pierwszą misję rangi S, uwalniając Galunę od klątwy. Choć prawda przedstawia się nieco inaczej. Kiedy wszyscy opuszczają jaskinię w której znajdował się demon, na zewnątrz już czeka na nich szokująca niespodzianka. Mianowicie na Galunie zjawia się Erza, która zdążyła już schwytać Lucy i Happy'ego. Natsu jest zaskoczony jej obecnością.left|thumb|196px|Reakcja Natsu na widok Erzy Miał nadzieję, że nie dostanie się tu, ponieważ nikt nie chciał płynąć na Galunę. Tytania jednak zawsze sobie poradzi. (Dostała się na wyspę przejmując piracki statek, oraz zmuszając jego załogę do posłuszeństwa). Smoczy zabójca próbuje ją udobruchać, na różne sposoby. Przede wszystkim twierdzi, iż udało się im ostatecznie wykonać misję rangi S. Rudowłosa uświadamia bohaterom (ku ich zaskoczeniu), iż klątwa wcale nie została zdjęta. Nikt nie jest w stanie pojąć czemu po usunięciu Deliory, fatum dręczące ludzi z osady nie chce odejść. W akcie desperacji główny bohater próbuje wydusić tą informację z Lyon'a. Słowa lodowego maga są dla niego prawdziwym szokiem. Stwierdza bowiem, że nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. W końcu on i jego kompani przebywali w świetle różowego księżyca 3 lata, a nie stali się demonami. Nieoczekiwanie Erza stwierdza, że wie jak pozbyć się klątwy. Postanawia wyjaśnić to bohaterom po powrocie do wioski. Gdy tam docierają, Tytania wyjaśnia swój plan. Każe Natsu dobrze się przygotować, bo chce z jego pomocą '''zniszczyć księżyc. 'right|thumb|196px|Natsu chce zniszczyć księżyc Salamander jest bardzo zadowolony, w końcu od początku uważał, iż to jedyne rozwiązanie, a z pomocą takiego "potwora jak Erza" zniszczenie księżyca to pikuś. Oczywiście wywołuje to szok u wszystkich zebranych na miejscu. Nikt z pozostałych nie jest w stanie uwierzyć, że uda się zniszczyć księżyc, nawet jeśli ma pomóc w tym Erza. Kilka chwil potem bohater zwiększa przy pomocy ognia zasięg broni Tytani, a ta rzuca w cel elektryczną włócznią. Ku ogromnemu niedowierzeniu włócznia dochodzi celu, w skutek czego zaczyna pękać. Jednak już chwilkę później okazuje się, że to było tylko złudzenie. Tak naprawdę różowy księżyc wytworzył nad wyspą niewidzialną soczewkę i to właśnie ją dosięgła broń. Dla ludzi efekt soczewki nie jest w ogóle szkodliwy, ale u demonów wywołuje zaniki pamięci. Tak, więc zagadka została rozwiązana. Ludzi z wyspy nigdy nie byli ludźmi. Są demonami które w skutek soczewki straciły pamięć. Nowo dokonane odkrycie budzi chyba największą grozę wśród bohaterów. Szybko jednak ustępuje miejsca atmosferze przyjaźni i zrozumienia. Okazało się bowiem, iż te demony wcale nie są złe. Straciły tylko pamięć, ale tak naprawdę bardzo przypominają ludzi.left|thumb|196px|Natsu zjada ogień Kiedy już ją odzyskują postanawiają wydać wspaniałą ucztę na cześć wspaniałego sukcesu. Rozpoczyna się, więc balanga. Natsu świetnie czuje się w takiej atmosferze. W końcu zawsze potrafił być duszą towarzystwa. Podczas przyjęcia dobrze się bawi, a także odkrywa, że ogień z Galuny jest bardzo smaczny. Zabawa przebiega w sposób huczny i szczęśliwy. Kilka godzin później w wiosce pojawiają się Sherry i Yuka. Smoczy zabójca nie spodziewał się ich przybycia, ale mimo to jest gotowy stoczyć kolejny pojedynek. Nim zdążył jednak cokolwiek zrobić oboje z przeciwników leżeli już na ziemi pokonani przez Erzę. Właśnie wtedy po raz kolejny Natsu dochodzi do wniosku, iż to właśnie ona jest "najstraszniejszym demonem".right|thumb|196px|Natsu zaprasza do zabawy Sherry i Yukę Pokonani magowie nie chcą jednak walczyć. Szybko tłumaczą, że przybyli do wioski, by przeprosić wszystkich za swoje czyny. Po tym akcie skruchy z ich strony stosunek Natsu zmienia się o połowę. Główny bohater zawsze wybacza, nie chowając urazy. Wielu ludzi ma za swych przyjaciół. Docenia dobro ukryte w ich sercu. Zdaje się nawet nie pamiętać o tym, iż wcześniej próbowali wykończyć jego i wszystkich znajdujących się na wyspie. Zaprasza ich do wspólnej zabawy. Pod wpływem Natsu w końcu zgadzają się. Imprezy nie przerywa już żadne wydarzenie. Trwa spokojnie do następnego dnia. Magowie Lyon'a razem z nim opuszczają Galunę, a kilka chwil później robią to bohaterowie. Nie odebrali jednak zapłaty za misję, gdyż została wykonana nielegalnie. Tytania zgodziła się tylko na przyjęcie złotego klucza strzelca, którego podarowała Lucy. W ostateczności wszyscy bohaterowie powracają do Magnoli. Od razu kierują się do gildii, ale pozostaje jeszcze kwestia kary za złamanie zasad.thumb|left|196px|Czyżby kara za złamanie zasad? Cóż nie wiadomo czy Natsu i jego kompani ponieśli konsekwencja swych czynów, gdyż autor tego nie ujawnił. Smoczy zabójca sądzi, iż mistrz daruje im karę jako, że wykonali zadanie. Erza natomiast uważa, że za tak poważny czyn muszą dostać nauczkę. Kara jest przez nią opisana jako TO. Kiedy Salamander to słyszy wraz z Gray'em wpadają w panikę, obawiając się kary. Jednak ta kwestia jest nierozstrzygnięta. Być, może dostali nauczkę, albo też nic się nie stało. TO pozostanie już nierozwiązaną zagadką. Saga Phantom Lord thumb|left|200px|Drużyna Natsu znajduje zniszczoną gildię. Po raz kolejny Natsu jest widziany kilka dni po wydarzeniach z Galuny. Wraca wtedy z jakiejś misji (nie wiadomo jakiej) wraz z Happy'm, Erzą, Lucy i Gray'em. Niestety w gildii czeka już na nich przykra niespodzianka. Gdy bohaterowie dochodzą do niej ku swemu przerażeniu odkrywają, że została zniszczona. Szybko wkraczają do środka, by sprawdzić czy nikomu nie stała się krzywda. O dziwo nikt nie doznał żadnych obrażeń. Drużyna Natsu kieruje się do mistrza Makarova, żeby dowiedzieć się co takiego miało miejsce pod ich nieobecność. Jak się okazuje za zniszczeniem stoi gildia Phantom Lord, czyli odwieczni rywale Fairy Tail.thumb|right|196px|Reakcja Natsu na widok zniszczonej gildii Natsu od razu chce ich zmiażdżyć, jednak nie zgadza się na to Makarov. Tłumaczy, iż Phantom Lord to legalna gildia, a konflikty między legalnymi gildiami są nielegalne. Rada magii wyraźnie ich zabroniła. Za złamanie tej reguły grozi nawet rozwiązanie. Smoczy zabójca nie przyjmuje jednak do wiadomości tego argumentu. Twierdzi, iż to Phantom Lord rozpoczął konflikt, więc muszą im za to oddać.thumb|left|196px|Natsu wzywa przyjaciół do walki Mistrz jednak nie zgadza się na wojny, choć ta sytuacja i jego bardzo mocno dotknęła. Salamander ignoruje jednak polecenia i wzywa przyjaciół do walki. Dopiero Erzie udaje się go uspokoić. Podziela ona zdanie swego przyjaciela, ale nigdy nie zezwoliłaby, by ktokolwiek sprzeciwił się zasadom. Wściekły Natsu opuszcza budynek. Następnie spotykamy go dopiero pod wieczór. Gdy Lucy wraca do swojego domu, otwierając drzwi doznaje szoku. Oczywiście był tam już Natsu i Happy, ale dodatkowa znaleźli się tam Gray i Erza, którzy także zaczęli czuć się tam jak u siebie.thumb|right|196px|Cóż....... Nachodzenie domu Lucy stało się już nawykiem Niestety dziewczyna musi pogodzić się z obecnością głównego bohatera i reszty. Sama powoli już się do tego przyzwyczaja. Kiedy nadchodzi następny dzień, w świetle słońca wychodzą na jaw przerażające fakty. Otóż Levy, Jet i Droy zostali napadnięci i straszliwie zmasakrowani. Na ich ciałach pozostawiono znak gildii Phantom Lord. Natsu wybucha wściekłością. Makarov, także nie jest w stanie się powstrzymać. Mówi, iż może wybaczyć Phantom'owi zniszczenie ich gildii, ale nigdy nie wybaczy im zranienia kogokolwiek z jej członków. W Fairy Tail wszyscy są dla siebie, bowiem jak rodzina. Przestaje myśleć o radzie magii i rozkazuje szykować się do oblężenia zamku wrogów. Ogłasza wojnę z Phantom Lord. Skutek tych działań zadowala Salamandra, który chce już nakopać każdemu kogo spotka. Cóż... Łamanie zasad jest chyba zaraźliwą cechą. Okazuje się, iż nie tylko Natsu je łamie. thumb|left|196px|Atak Fairy Tail na gildię Phantom LordTak, więc rozpoczyna się wojna. Nie trzeba zbyt długo czekać na Fairy Tail. Szybko zbierają swych członków. i atakują zamek Phantom'a. Do wojny przystępują wszyscy magowie poza Gildartzs'em, Mystogan'em i Laxus'em, których aktualnie nie ma w gildii oraz Lucy, która postanowiła opiekować się ranną Levy, Jet'em i Droy'em. Wrodzy magowie nie spodziewali się tak szybkiego odwetu, ale zaciekle bronią swego zamku. Oczywiście Natsu jest w "swoim żywiole". Przy pomocy swoich technik sieje strach i zamęt w szeregach wroga, pokonując wielu przeciwników.thumb|right|196px|Natsu pokonuje magów Phantom Lord Kiedy przeciwnicy identyfikują jego tożsamość i poznają jego siłę postanawiają pokonać go przewagą liczebną. Częściowo odnosi to sukces. W końcu nawet Natsu nie może walczyć z całym "stadem" przeciwników na raz, choć i tak znacząco ich przewyższa.thumb|left|196px|Walka w duecie? Czasami potrafią się pogodzić Szybko wspomaga go jednak Gray. Mimo, iż są rywalami to w walce całkiem nieźle wychodzi im współpraca. Magowie Phantom'a nie są w stanie nawet zbliżyć się do tego niesamowitego duetu. Dość szybko szala zwycięstwa przechyla się na stronę Fairy Tail. W czasie tych pojedynków Makarov poszukuje Jose (mistrza wrogiej gildii), by samemu go pokonać. Pierwszym poważniejszym wyzwaniem, podczas bitwy jest pojawienie się jednego z potężniejszych magów Phantom Lord - Gejeel'a - żelaznego zabójcy smoków.thumb|right|196px|Natsu vs Gajeel Początkowo toczy pojedynek z Elfman'em jednak szybko w starcie "wcina się Salamander". Walka między dwójką smoczych zabójców jest dość wyrównana. Zarówno Natsu jak i Gajeel odnoszą obrażenia. Zakończenie może by było interesujące gdyby pojedynek nie został przerwany. Pojawia się bowiem Jose, informując wszystkich, iż Makarov przegrał, a Lucy, która była ich celem została porwana. Wszyscy są zdruzgotani. Po klęsce ich mistrza stracili wolę walki. Makarov zostaje odnaleziony. Kiedy jednak Phantom zdobywa przewagę w tym starciu; Erza rozkazuje odwrót. Natsu martwi jednak inna kwestia. Usłyszał w końcu, iż porwano Lucy. Jak twierdzi Tytania to kłamstwo i prowokacja, gdyż Lucy nie byłaby im do niczego potrzebna. Smoczy zabójca nie ma jednak pewności. Bardzo boi się o swoją przyjaciółkę. W efekcie łamie rozkaz Erzy. Postanawia poszukać Lucy. Wcześniej zabiera ze sobą tylko jednego z magów Phantom'a, by dowiedzieć się gdzie przebywa dziewczyna. thumb|left|196px|Gniew Natsu Główny bohater szybko opuszcza pole bitwy. W powstałym zamieszaniu udało mu się wymknąć niepostrzeżenie. Pierwsze co musi zrobić to dowiedzieć się gdzie może być Lucy. Próbuje wydobyć tę informację z wrogiego maga. Kiedy ten odpowiada, że nie wie doprowadza bohatera do gniewu. A akcie desperacji Natsu podpala maga grożąc, że nie ugasi ognia i pozwoli mu się spalić na popiół, jeśli nie powie mu gdzie jest Lucy. Okazuje się, iż nawet Salamander potrafi być bezwzględny, gdy coś grozi jego przyjaciołom. W obecnych okolicznościach jeniec nie ma wyjścia. Przysięga, iż nie wie gdzie jest dziewczyna, ale zdradza smoczemu zabójcy miejsce ich tajnej kwatery w której może przebywać.thumb|right|196px|Natsu znajduje Lucy Natsu nie jest do końca zadowolony, ale zostawia go w spokoju gasząc ogień. Wraz z Happy'm szybko dociera do tajnej twierdzy Phantom Lord. Jest olbrzymia, więc nie wie od czego zacząć poszukiwania. Problem rozwiązuje się jednak sam. Jak słusznie przewidywał smoczy zabójca Lucy została porwana, jednak zdołała uciec. Właściwie skacze z okna wieży prostu na bohatera, który ratuje ją przed pewną śmiercią (przy okazji przygniata go swoim ciałem). Salamander odetchną z ulgą, ale oskarża Lucy, iż oszalała skacząc z wieży.thumb|left|196px|Natsu zabiera Lucy do gildii Ta jednak zalewa się łzami. Natsu nie rozumie o co chodzi i zastanawia się czy aby jej nie obraził (tak samo Happy). Podczas szlochania dziewczyna zdołała wykrztusić jednak tylko kilka słów, których bohater nie zrozumiał. Jedynie ostatnią wypowiedź udaje się zrozumieć. Blondynka mówi, że "przeprasza, ale pokochała Fairy Tail". Powoduje to jeszcze większy mętlik w głowie Natsu. Widząc stan swej przyjaciółki bierze ją na plecy i wraz z Happy'm wracają do gildii. Kiedy Natsu zabiera Lucy z powrotem do gildii ta początkowo jest roztrzęsiona. Szybko jednak dochodzi do siebie i ujawnia na światło dzienne nowe, druzgocące okoliczności. Jak się, bowiem okazało dziewczyna pochodzi z rodziny milionerów Heartofiliów, a gildia Phantom Lord została wynajęta przez jej ojca Jude do zniszczenie Fairy Tail i doprowadzenia Lucy do domu.thumb|left|196px|Natsu pociesza Lucy Początkowo dziewczyna obawia się odrzucenia, ale wszyscy stają po jej stronie (w końcu jest pełnoletnia, więc mogła opuścić dom), tłumacząc, iż w Fairy Tail wszyscy są rodziną i dbają o siebie. Smoczy zabójca pociesza Lucy, mówiąc, iż nie obchodzi go jej ojciec i pochodzenie, bo jest ich Lucy, czyli ich przyjaciółką i "członkiem rodziny". W skutek tych okoliczności gildia postanawia ukryć Lucy przed wrogiem, a reszta przygotowuje się do ewentualnej bitwy. Na odwet Phantom'a nie trzeba było długo czekać. Ich zamek potrafi się, bowiem poruszać. Wroga gildia zakładała zniszczenie Fairy Tail jednym strzałem swego potężnego działa "Jupiter".thumb|right|196px|Działo Jupiter Na szczęście strzał zostaje zatrzymany przez Erzę, która przyjmuje go na swoją zbroję. Było to jednak "pyrrusowe zwycięstwo" (okupione wielkimi kosztami), gdyż Tytania zemdlała i została poważnie poraniona. Główny bohater wpada w szał. Grozi Jose i całej gildii, że zostanie zmiażdżona i nie zostanie na niej kamień na kamieniu. Mistrz Phantom'a Jose tylko go wyśmiewa. Wyjaśnia, iż zatrzymanie działa było bezcelowe, bo i tak znowu wystrzeli za 15 minut.thumb|left|196px|Natsu grozi Phantom Lord W skutek obecnych okoliczności członkowie gildii wysyłają Natsu, by spróbował zniszczyć działo wroga. Smoczy zabójca jest taką postacią w której każdy pokłada swoje nadzieje, wierząc, że może podołać praktycznie wszystkiemu. Oczywiście główny bohater się zgadza. Wraz z z Happy'm wnikają do bazy wroga w celu zniszczenia "Jupiter". W tym samym czasie przeciwko pozostałym Jose wysyła swoją armię cieni. Smoczy zabójca wraz z Happy'm szybko wnikają do zamku Phantom Lord. Ich głównym celem jest odnalezienie i zniszczenie działa Jupiter. Szybko udaje się odnaleźć jego źródło zasilania, ale oczywiście było strzeżone. Przeciwnikiem Natsu staje się jeden z silniejszych magów Phantom'a - element ognia - Totomaru.thumb|left|196px|Natsu vs Totomaru Dochodzi, więc do dość ciekawego pojedynku. Mag ognia kontra ognisty smoczy zabójca. Dość szybko okazuje się, iż Totomaru nie odstąpi nawet na krok źródła zasilania działa Jupiter. Oczywista jest, więc reakcja głównego bohatera - "trzeba go usunąć siłą". Nie planując niczego ściślej Natsu rzuca się na przeciwnika używając, przy tym ognia.thumb|right|196px|Natsu rani sam siebie Szybko jednak ujawnia się, iż Totomaru ma specyficzną umiejętność. Dokładniej ujmując potrafi kontrolować każdy ogień. Zawładną z łatwością ogniem głównego bohatera, sprawiając, że ten poranił samego siebie. Kiedy Natsu zorientował się jak działa magia przeciwnika przestał używać ognia. Widząc stan bohatera mag Phantom'a sądzi, iż zyskał przewagę, w skutek czego atakuje niebieskim ogniem.thumb|right|196px|Natsu zjada niebieski ogień Niestety straszliwie się pomylił, bo Salamander zjada ogień, stwierdzając przy tym, że jest strasznie zimny. Widząc obecny przebieg bitwy oboje dochodzą do wniosku, że ogniem nic nie wskórają. Pozostaje już tylko rozwiązanie przy pomocy walki w zwarciu. Element ognia sądzi, iż zyska przewagę dzięki swojej katanie. Pojedynek toczy się jednak w sposób wyrównany. Główny bohater zdaje jednak sobie sprawę, iż nie może tak walczyć, bo musi zatrzymać działo Jupiter. Do jego wystrzału pozostało już tylko 5 minut. Obmyśla nową strategię. Postanawia atakować wroga ogniem o dużym zasięgu, by ten nie mógł nad nim w pełni zapanować. Odnosi to tylko częściowy sukces. Kiedy zostaje już tylko 1 minuta do odpalenia Jupiter, Natsu postanawia zmylić przeciwnika. Strzela w niego ogniem, a tak naprawdę liczy na to, iż przeciwnik nad nim zawładnie odbijając go przy tym niechcący w źródło zasilania. Nowo obmyślony plan odnosi sukces, a jedno z źródeł działa zostaje zniszczone. Mimo sukcesu nieoczekiwanie zamek zaczyna się ruszać.thumb|left|196px|Interwencja Gray'a W skutek choroby lokomocyjnej smoczy zabójca jest od razu niezdolny do dalszej walki. Totomaru zamierza wykorzystać sytuację i wykończyć głównego bohatera swą najpotężniejszą techniką - "tęczowym ogniem". Nie dane było jednak nikomu ujrzeć tej techniki, bowiem w następnej chwili zjawia się Gray, który zamraża Totomaru. Za nim szybko wbiega Elfman, który zadaje ostateczne uderzenie pozbywając się przy tym jednego z elementów Phantom'a, a niedługo potem zamek przestaje się poruszać. Natsu nie jest zadowolony, choć właśnie go uratowano. W szczególności drażni go fakt, że to Gray musiał mu pomóc. Postanawia odłożyć jednak spory na bok. Okazało się, iż dwójka przyjaciół przybyła by go wesprzeć, gdyż udało się ustalić, że działo Jupiter czerpie moc z czterech elementów. Nie rozmawiając zbyt długo każdy z bohaterów rusza w innym kierunku, by pokonać pozostałe 3 elementy. Po zakończeniu pierwszego starcia Natsu rusza dalej. Dość szybko spotyka na swojej drodze kolejny element Phantom'a - maga wiatru - Arię.thumb|left|196px|Natsu vs Aria Częściowo smoczy zabójca już o nim słyszał, bo to właśnie on pokonał Makarova. Ma on zamiar pomścić mistrza pokonując wrogiego maga. Szybko okazuje się, iż nie jest to jednak łatwe. Mimo, że mag wiatru jest niewidomy to nadal jest potężnym przeciwnikiem, a ponadto wiatr ma przewagę nad ogniem. Smoczy zabójca walecznie staje do pojedynku, ale nie może nawet drasnąć przeciwnika, co doprowadza go do szału. Podczas bitwy traci czujność i Aria trafia go zaklęciem "osuszenia".thumb|right|196px|Natsu traci magiczną moc Jest to przerażający czar. Przy jego pomocy użytkownik, może pozbawić cel magii. Tym silniejsza ofiara tym zaklęcie zadaje większy ból. Może odebrać ją nawet na zawsze, a w przypadku silnych magów dochodzi w ostateczności do śmierci. Kiedy główny bohater znalazł się pod wpływem tego zaklęcia jego szanse na zwycięstwo zmalały go zera. Przed niechybną porażką, a może i śmiercią ratuje go Erza. Tytani zdąża w ostatniej chwili uratować Natsu nim czar w pełni zadziałał.thumb|left|196px|Erza ratuje Natsu Główny bohater jest w szoku. Kolejny raz trzeba go było, bowiem ratować, a ponadto sam nie wie czy bardziej nie boi się Erzy, niż całego Phantom'a. Dalej to właśnie rudowłosa dziewczyna, mimo ciężkich ran (w końcu przyjęła na siebie działo Jupiter) pokonuje Arię. Udaje jej się tego dokonać z łatwością. Natsu jest załamany. Nie dość, że poniósł klęski to jeszcze poraniona Erza z łatwością pokonała jednego z 4 elementów, którego on nawet nie mógł drasnąć. Ogrania go uczucie beznadziejności i bezsilności. Chwilę potem Tytania jednak mdleje (w końcu tak potężne wyczyny wiążą się dużą utrata magii).thumb|right|196px|Natsu zajmuje się Erzą Główny bohater próbuje szybko ocucić Tytanię, co przynosi skutek. Okazuje się, iż jej omdlenie było tylko chwilowe z powodu przemęczenia. Jak przystało na maga S szybko dochodzi do siebie i cieszy się, iż Natsu i Happy są cali i zdrowi. Jak się okazuje bardzo martwiła się o Natsu. W tym momencie Erza w ogóle nie wydaje się Salamander'owi tak straszna jak była wcześniej. Zaraz po zwycięstwie Tytani w zamku Phantom'a rozlega się donośny głos. To właśnie Jose oznajmia, iż udało się pojmać Lucy Heartofilię. Główny bohater nie może w to uwierzyć. Jest zdesperowany i nie wie co począć. Wtedy dzieje się rzecz nieoczekiwana. Erza wypowiada następujące słowa: "Natsu obudź swoją wewnętrzną moc! Bądź mężczyzną, który mnie przewyższy! Wiem, bowiem, iż tak naprawdę jesteś silniejszy ode mnie!"thumb|left|196px|Aura Natsuthumb|left|196px|"Skrzydlate płomienie" Natsu jest tak sparaliżowany jak nigdy wcześniej. Nigdy by nawet nie pomyślał, że Erza może powiedzieć coś takiego. Pod wpływem jej słów w głównym bohaterze budzi się nowo siła. Początkowo jego ciało zaczyna być otoczona przez magiczną aurę. Łatwo można pomylić ją z ogniem bo jest czerwona i okala ciało Natsu, ale nie jest ona ogniem. To jest energia w swej czystej postaci. Tylko bardzo potężni magowie potrafią ją obudzić. Energia Natsu według oceny Erzy jest bardzo ciepła, czuła, pełna dobroci i dająca nadzieje. Każdy ma bowiem inną aurę np: Aura Gildarts'a jest biała, potężna i miażdząca, ale to inna historia). Zaraz aura jednak znika i zastępuje miejsca już czystemu ogniu. Salamader budzi w sobie, bowiem sekretną technikę zabójców smoków - "skrzydlate płomienie" (niekiedy błędnie tłumaczone jako skrzydlate płomienie feniksa). Gdy Natsu w pełni zapanował już nad tą techniką zostawia Tytanię samą, a tymczasem on rusza na poszukiwanie Lucy. Dość szybko udaje się ją odnaleźć.thumb|right|196px|Gniew Natsu podczas używania "skrzydlatych płomieni" Stan dziewczyny jest jednak opłakany, bo została mocno pobita przez Gajeel'a, który znajduje się obok niej. Natsu jest wściekły, a gniew jeszcze bardziej wzmacnia siłę skrzydlatych płomieni. Nie ma zamiaru wybaczyć Phantom'owi tego co zrobił z Lucy. W szale rzuca się na żelaznego smoczego zabójcę. Tym razem ma zamiar wygrać, dokańczając tym samym wcześniej przerwane starcie. Rozpoczyna się zatem "pojedynek dwóch smoków". Jest to zapewne najcięższa walka jaką główny bohater do tej pory stoczył w całym swym życiu. thumb|left|196px|Natsu atakuje Gajeel'a szponem ognistego smoka Na pierwszy atak nie trzeba było zbyt długo czekać. Rozpoczyna go Natsu atakując Gajeel'a szponem ognistego smoka. Technika nie przynosi żadnych poważniejszych skutków. Pojedynek między "dwoma smokami" przebiega w sposób wyrównany. Zarówno ani Gajeel stosując żelazne techniki, ani Natsu stosując ogniste techniki nie może zdominować przeciwnika.thumb|right|196px|Natsu paruje cios Gajeel'a Jednakże żaden z nich nie walczy jeszcze na poważnie. Dopiero po pewnym czasie żelazny smoczy zabójca postanawia zastosować "łuski żelaznego smoka". Dzięki tej umiejętności jego ciało pokrywa się żelazem twardym jak smocze łuski. Salamander nie może sobie poradzić w takiej sytuacji. Parowanie ciosów wroga w tej postaci jest bardzo niebezpieczne, a ponadto każde fizyczne uderzenie ogniem sprawia, iż główny bohater także doznaje obrażeń. W tak niekorzystnych okolicznościach Natsu planuje zakończyć bitwę jedną techniką - "rykiem ognistego smoka". Ku jego przerażeniu okazuje się jednak, że Gajeel, także opanował podobną technikę - "ryk żelaznego smoka". Kiedy oba zetknęły się ze sobą ich siła została zneutralizowana rozbijając się o siebie, ale pozbawiło to sił obu smoczych zabójców.thumb|left|196px|Determinacja Natsuthumb|left|196px|Natsu na "łożu śmierci" Niestety los okazał się być brutalny dla Salamandra, gdyż Gajeel jako żelazny smoczy zabójca zjada żelazo regenerując swoje siły. Główny bohater nie ma takiej okazji bo nie może zjeść swoich płomieni. Mimo, iż jest słaby to nie poddaje się. Cały czas walczy i pozostaje zdeterminowany. Oczywiście nawet nie może drasnąć wroga, a sam otrzymuje poważne rany. Nawet gdy pada powalony na ziemie znowu wstaje, by walczyć. Chyba jedynym co trzyma go przy tym jest jego miłość do Fairy Tail oraz wspaniała troska o swych przyjaciół, których chce bronić za wszelką cenę. Po upływie pewnego czasu Gajeel dochodzi jednak do wniosku, iż znudził mu się Salamander, ale ma zamiar ulżyć mu cierpienia zabijając go jednym ciosem, przy pomocy "miecza żelaznego smoka". Życie ratuje mu jednak Lucy. Używając jednego ze swych gwiezdnych duchów - "Strzelca" udaje jej się stworzyć ogień wysadzając machinę znajdującą się w pobliżu. Główny bohater nie marnuje czasu. Natychmiast zjada ogień odzyskując siły. Nie były to także zwykłe płomienie. Siłą Natsu są jego przyjaciele, a także wspaniałe uczucia, szlachetność i dobroć w jego sercu. Kiedy targają nim silne emocje działają "płomienie uczuć", przez co jego siła jest jeszcze większa. Tym razem wzrosła do tego stopnia, że jest w stanie zniszczyć tak potężne zaklęcia jak "ryk żelaznego smoka" gołą ręką. Gejeel jest przerażony. Nie może pojąć skąd nagle ma tyle sił.thumb|right|196px|Smocza moc po raz drugi Nie rozumie on bowiem mocy przyjaźni. Salamander nie marnuje czasu. Po raz kolejny pokazuje swoją smoczą moc (pierwszy raz był podczas wali z Kageyamą). Nim jego przeciwnik zdołał zareagować ten pokonuje go przy pomocy sekretnej techniki - "szkarłatnych pięści ognistego smoka". Każde uderzenie jest za jednego z przyjaciół Natsu skrzywdzonego przez żelaznego smoczego zabójcę. Moc jest nawet tak potężna, że niszczy znaczą część zamku Phantom'a. Tym samym Natsu odnosi pełne zwycięstwo, ale jest mocno poparzony, bo i jego ciało zostało poranione w skutek ostatecznego ataku. Zwycięstwo Natsu jest ogromnym sukcesem. Sam nie może go jednak świętować, bo mimo, że pokonał wroga to pozostał straszliwie poraniony i zmęczony walką.thumb|left|196px|Rany Natsu po walce z Gejeel'em Jego ciało odmawia mu posłuszeństwa. Jest niczym sparaliżowane. Jedyne co pozostało głównemu bohaterowie to wierzyć, że jego przyjaciele pokonają resztę wrogów. Na szczęście tak się dziej. Niedługo potem Makarov pokonuje Jose legendarnym zaklęciem - "prawem wróżki". W skutek tegoż zwycięstwa Fairy Tail odnosi całkowite zwycięstwo w wojnie. Prawdopodobnie dzięki mocy tego zaklęcia znikają też rany Natsu. Co ciekawe nie jest to zaklęcie lecznicze, ale w jego świetle rany magów różkowej gildii znikają. A także co jeszcze bardziej intrygujące znikają, także rany Gajeel'a.thumb|right|196px|Natsu w świetle "prawa wrózki" W skutek obecnej sytuacji Phantom Lord postanawia się wycofać. Natsu zatrzymuje jednak Gajeel'a i zdaje mu pytanie czy też został wychowany przez smoak. Początkowo nie udziela odpowiedzi, ale później wyjawia, iż został wychowany przez żelaznego smoka Metalicanę, a innych rodziców nigdy nie miał. Ujawnia także, że jego smok znikną 7 lipca 777 roku (07.07.777). Uzyskana informacja zaskakuje Natsu. W końcu jego smok Igneel także znikną 7 lipca 777 roku. Żelazny smoczy zabójca udaje brak zainteresowania, choć i jego zaciekawił fakt, iż Salamandra także wychował smok który znikną w ten sam dzień co jego. Nie zastanawia się jednak nad tym. Obiecuje Natsu, że jeszcze się spotkają, ale następnym razem wykończy go na dobre. Drwi z głównego bohatera za to, iż ten nie potrafi zabijać. W Fairy Tail jednakże nikt nigdy nie odbiera nikomu życia. Według ich szlachetnych praw silny jest ten kto potrafi się zlitować, a słaby ten kto widząc cierpienie drugiego człowieka odbiera mu życie. W Natsu budzi się jednak nadziej, że być może odnajdzie swojego ukochanego "ojca" ("smoka Igneel'a), którego tak bardzo kocha. Jak to już bywa każda wojna ma swoje skutki. W tym wypadku nie było inaczej. Na szczęście Fairy Tail zostało uniewinnione od wszelkich zarzutów, a Phantom Lord został rozwiązany. Z wojną wiążą się, także zniszczenia. Już następnego dnia wszyscy łącznie z Natsu odbudowywują gildię. Następnego dnia znika jednak Lucy. Przerażony Natsu wraz z przyjaciółmi wchodzą do jej domu, ale jej nie zastają.thumb|left|196px|Natsu czyta jeden z listów Lucy Postanawiają przeszukać pokój. Znajdują przy tym wiele listów które Lucy adresowała do swojej mamy. Opisuje w nich Fairy Tail i opowiada mamie o swoich przyjaciołach. W szczególności Natsu opisuje jako tego najwspanialszego. Ostatni z listów jest jednak zaadresowany do magów. Lucy pisze w nim, iż wraca do domu. Zrozpaczony smoczy zabójca wraz z resztą udają się w pościg za przyjaciółką. Odnajdują ją niedaleko rezydencji jej ojca. Od razu zasypują ją pytaniami. Nie rozumieją czemu po tym wszystkim ich opuściła. Ku ich uciesze sytuacja okazała się jednym wielkim nieporozumieniem. Lucy napisała, że wraca do domu, ale tylko na chwilę, by rozmówić się z swoim ojcem. Bohaterowie są przeszczęśliwi uważają, że bez Lucy ich drużyna nie byłaby już taka sama.thumb|right|196px|Drużyna Natsu znajduje Lucy Główny bohater wypytuje także o jej mamę do której pisała tyle listów. Zastanawia się, bowiem czemu nigdy ich nie wysłała. Dziewczyna trochę smutnieje i wyjaśnia, iż jej mama nie żyje. Zmarła gdy była mała, ale ciągle z tęsknoty pisze do niej listy. Właśnie w tym momencie wszyscy stoją przed jej wspaniałym grobem. Atmosfera staje się bardziej przygnębiająca, ale bohaterowie postanawiają nie rozpamiętywać teraz smutnych chwil i nie poruszać tematu mamy Lucy. Wszyscy razem odchodzą, by wrócić do Fairy Tail. Jedna rzecz pozostaje jeszcze intrygująca. Gdy Natsu odchodził od grobu mamy swojej przyjaciółki nie spojrzał na datę jej śmierci.thumb|left|196px|Znowu w komplecie Wynika stamtąd, iż zmarła 7 lipca 777 roku (07.07.777), czyli dokładnie w ten sam dzień w który znikną smok Natsu - Igneel, smok Gajeel'a - Metalicana oraz smok Wendy - Grandine (innych smoków nie ma, bo zginęły w czasach starożytnych, poza Acnologią). Stanowi to doprawdy zagadkę. Mało prawdopodobne by te daty były przypadkowe. Z tego co wiadomo mama Lucy była silnym magiem gwiezdnej energii. Niektórzy z fanów snują nawet hipotezę, że nadal żyje, a jeszcze inni sądzą, iż jest ona zamaskowanym czarnym magiem pokazującym się co roku podczas Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego. To wciąż pozostaną domysły fanów, gdyż autor jeszcze tego nie ujawnił. Jest to jednak zupełnie inna historia, która być może pośrednio dotyczy Natsu. Saga Loke Natsu po raz pierwszy widziany jest podczas nieprawidłowej gry w bilarda z Gray'em. Później Lucy otrzymuje od thumb|left|210px|Natsu jako smok podczas przedstawieniaMirajane Specjalne zadanie '', na które udaje się wraz z Natsu, Erzą, Gray'em i Happy'm. Podczas podróży Natsu, cierpiący na chorobę lokomocyjną, leży na ziemi. Po dojechaniu, udają się na pomoc do teatru, stając się aktorami w sztuce. Jednak przez destrukcyjne zdolności Natsu i jego przyjaciół, gra może wydawać się pozornie zniszczona, ale, ku ich zaskoczeniu, staje się hitem. Później, Natsu i inni jadą do Balsam Village, i, po pokonaniu kilku kłopotów w miasteczku, decydują się zostać tam na noc. Kiedy rozmawiają, w oddali można zobaczyć Loke'ego i idą z nim porozmawiać, ale ten, kiedy widzi Lucy, natychmiast ucieka. Podczas pobytu tam Natsu, Gray i Erza biorą udział w bitwie na poduszki. Gray pozornie wygrywa, ale Natsu nie chce tego zaakceptować i obydwaj nakazują Lucy zdecydować z nich. Potem poszukują w mieście Loke'ego, który opuścił gildię. Następnie Natsu jest widziany kiedy udaje się już odnaleźć Loke. Lucy wyjaśnia wtedy, iż tak naprawdę jest gwiezdnym duchem. Główny bohater i reszta jego przyjaciół otrzymuje od niego bilety do luksusowego kurortu, by wreszcie wypocząć po ostatnich ciężkich wydarzeniach. Saga Wieża Niebios Po odkryciu, że Loke jest Gwiezdnym Duchem, Natsu mówi, że chce być w stanie przywołać smoka, twierdząc, że to sposób, aby zbadać moc jego magi Zabójcy Smoków. Kiedy Loke daje Lucy bilety do ośrodka, gdzie wcześniej zarezerwował pokoje dla siebie i swoich przyjaciółek, Natsu, Erza i Gray dołączają się, aby zrobić sobie przerwę od pracy. Po spędzeniu dnia odpoczynku z innymi członkami grupy, Natsu próbuje szczęścia w ruletce w kasynie, ale zostaje zaatakowany przez Wally'ego Buchana w środku gry, gdy ten próbuje go zabić strzelając mu do ust pistoletem.Po porwaniu Erzy jak i Happi'ego Natsu jest oburzony tym , że dostał prosto w twarz z pistoletu i dzięki jego węchowi odszukują Wierze Niebios i dzięki magi Juvi przedostają się podwodnym tunelem do piwnic , po krótkim starciu ze strażnikami spotykają się z Erzą po czym Natsu odziela się od grupy szukając Happi'ego.thumb|left|Natsu walczy z Wallym i Milianą Po tym jak Natsu znalazł się w pokoju Miliany zakłada maskę kota po czym nie może jej sciągąć , kiedy Wally chce poszczelić Natsu przychodzi Miliana i go powstrzymuje ponieważ myśli , że Natsu to prawdziwy kot . Jednak Wally przekonuje Miliane , że to nie prawdziwy kot a wróg dwoje mrocznych magów współpracują w zgodzie i atakują Natsu , Miliana wiąże Natsu za pomocą swojej magi uniemożliwiając Natsu użyć swojej magi zabójców smoków ,lecz Natsu wykorzystuje słabość Miliany i udaj zranionego kotka Milianie żal kotka i wypuszcza Natsu z jej sznurów i ponownie może używać swojej magi po czym pokonuje dwóch mrocznych magów atakiem Ognistego Skrzydła. Po walce Happy pomaga zdjąć Natsu maske kota Wally chce kontynłować walke ,ale Natsu mówi , że to koniec . Po chwili słychać głos Jallela mówi o tym , że to część gry i wyjaśnia zasady mówi , że jest w najwyszej części wierzy i czeka na przeciwnika. Po wysłuchaniu Jellala Natsu próbuje oszukać gre za pomocą Happi'ego lecąc w góre ,ale zostaje przechwythumb|Natsu vs Fukurotany przez Fukuro. Simon próbuje walczyć w zastępstwie za Natsu ale mu się nie udaje więc razem z Natsu staje do walki , ale Fukuro wykożystuje chorobe lokomocyjną Natsu do obezwładnięcia go a następnie pożrcia chłopaka co pozwala zaapsorbować moce Zabójcy Smoków Natsu. Końcowy etap absorbcji zostaje przerwany przez Gray który w złości z powodu bólu Erzy pokonuje Fukuro swoim tańcem siedmiu ostrzy i uwalnia Natsu. Po walce Natsu budzi się ponownie i słucha Simona który błaga go oto thumb|left|Natsu walczy z Jellalemaby uratował Erze, początkowo odmawia mówiąc, że Erza sama musi pokonać swoich wrogów Natsu szybko zmienia zdanie gdy Simon mówi mu, że Erza nie może pokonać Jallela. Simon mówi dalej o ich przeszłosci i o tym, że Erza może próbować uratować Jallela i, że on z pewnością wykożysta uczucia Erzy, Simon ujawnia obawu z Etherionem i z tym, że może próbować się zabić razem z Jellalem takie oświadczenie napędza Natsu i żąda aby Simon powiedział gdzie w tej chwili znajduje się Erza. Natsu dociera na samą góre po odpaleniu Etherionu i ratuje Erze od wchłonięcia przez lakrimę mówiąc jej, że muszą dokończyć misję bo Lucy nie zapłaci czynszu na czas Erza prosi Natsu żeby nie walczył z Jallelem Natsu przysięga Erze, że będzie zwycięscą po czym powala Erze i odwraca się do Jallela i mówi, że zapłaci za to że Erza płakała. Natsu wydaje się być silnieszy niż Jellal ale on mówi, że chce przetestować siłe Zabójcy Smoków. Używają zaklęcia Meteora Jellal przechytrza Natsu i Mroczny Mag atakuje Natsu swoją magią Jellal nie jest zadowolony zniszczeniami Rajskiej Wierzy lecz Natsu komentuje to tym , że magowie Fairy tthumb|Natsu po zjedzeniu Etherionu ail są specjalistami w uszkodzeniach. Następnie Natsu napiera na Jallela niszcząc więcej lakcrim po czym Jellal mówi, że przygotuje zaklęcie które szybko się z nim rozprawi Erza się obudziła i staje przed Jellale myśląc, że jej nie zakatuje ale mówi że już nic się nie liczy i uwalnia czar. Pomiędzy czar a Erze wbiega Simon i bierze silę czaru na siebie. Wściekły Natsu pożera Etherion i wchodzi w tryb smoczej siły Natsu z łatwością pokonuje Jallela jednak on thumb|left|Natsu ratuje Erzeużywa potężnego zaklęcia i niszczy strukture wierzy. Po bitwie Natsu mdleje i Erza go niesie ale wie , że to nie uratuje ich postanawia wejść w Etherion i kontrolować go. Natsu się budzi i pruuje wyciągnąć Erze ale nie udaje się mu Erza mówi że nie wyobraża sobie życia bez Fairy Tail i bez swoich przyjaciół. Natsu wychodzi z Erzą z można i każe Erzie nigdy więcej tego nie robić, Natsu potem spi przez trzy dni ale widzimy go gdy puszcza fajerwerki z Luci i Gray i żegna Sho, Wallego i Miliane. Saga Festiwal Walk thumb|right|196px|Natsu odczuwa skutki zjedzenia Etherion'uTradycyjnie widujemy go w domu Lucy, a ściślej mówiąc w jej łóżku. Dziewczyna jest wkurzona i próbuje się go pozbyć, ale Natsu pada bez sił na łóżko i zasypia. Podczas snu towarzyszą mu bóle, które są wywołane zjedzeniem Etherion'u i pojedynkiem z Jellal'em. Za sprawą Happy'ego dowiadujemy się, także iż odczuwał podobne bóle już wcześniej, kiedy zjadł błyskawicę Laxus'a. Takowy stan utrzymuje się, aż do rozpoczęcia Festiwalu Zbirów. Podczas rozpoczęcia festiwalu smoczy zabójca nadal nie czuje się dobrze oraz ma kłopoty z poruszaniem się. Większość czasu spędza na spożywaniu posiłków. Dopiero w momencie, gdy nadchodzi czas wyboru Miss Fairy Tail odzyskuje powoli siły. Początkowo ogląda konkurs, ale gdy dochodzi do interwencji Laxus'athumb|left|196px|Natsu atakuje Laxus'a i zmienienia wszystkich uczestniczek w kamień, ogarnia go wściekłość. Szybko jednak mija kiedy Laxus ogłasza początek bitwy o Fairy Tail, mającej na celu wyłonienia najsilniejszego w gildii, gdyż Natsu podoba się ten pomysł. Chcąc szybko zdobyć miano najsilniejszego atakuje Laxus'a, ale ten powala go jedną błyskawicą, po czym dalej tłumaczy reguły bitwy o Fairy Tail. Gdy wychodzi na jaw, że chce zdobyć tytuł mistrza wszyscy są zaniepokojeni i zdenerwowani, ale Natsu nie bierze tego "na poważnie".thumb|right|196px|Natsu zatrzymany przez urok Freed'a Kiedy dochodzi do siebie (po uderzeniu błyskawicą) postanawia wziąć udział w bitwie. Jego potencjał dostrzega nawet Makarov zachęcając go do pokonania Laxus'a, bo sam nie może tego zrobić, dlatego że został uwięziony w budynku, przez urok Freed'a, który nie pozwala przejść nikomu kto ma więcej niż osiemdziesiąt lat. O dziwo kiedy Natsu próbuje się wydostać urok zatrzymuje i jego. Nie wiadomo czemu tak się stało. W każdym razie jest w tej sytuacji bezsilny. Jak się później okazuje urok zatrzymał także Gajeel'a. W związku z takową sytuacją smoczy zabójca nie bierze udziału w pierwszej części bitwy. Jednakże przez przypadek, chcąc podpalić skamieniałą Erzę uwalnia ją spod działania uroku. Jak się okazuje moc Evergreen nie zadziałała w pełni na Erzę, bo ma jedno sztuczne oka.thumb|left|200px|Gajeel i Natsu przygotowują się do walki Udział Natsu zaczyna się powoli dopiero gdy Erza pokonuje Evergreen, przez co uczestniczki zmienione w kamień wracają do normy. Później obserwuje Halę Grzmotów wysłaną przez Laxus'a, ale uważa, iż Laxus i tak nie byłby zdolny, by skrzywdzić członków gildii. Nadal nie może jednak przedostać się przez zaklęcie Freed'a. Dopiero gdy Levy udaje się złamać urok, może wyjść na zewnątrz. Przed odejściem dziewczyna życzy mu i Gajeel'owi szczęścia oraz prosi, by pokonali Laxus'a. thumb|left|196px|Zaskoczenie Natsu wywołane obliczem Mystogan'aNatsu od razu skierował swoje kroki do katedry Caldia w której przebywał Laxus. Na miejsce dociera w tym samym czasie co Erza. Jak się okazuje trwa tam pojedynek między Laxus'em a Mystogan'em. Kiedy smoczy zabójca wraz z Tytanią się pojawiają, Mystogan traci chwilowo czujność, przez co Laxus zadaje mu cios, który niszczy jego maskę. Natsu i Erza są zaszokowani jego obliczem i początkowo biorą go za Jellal'a. Zamaskowany mag wyjaśnia jednak, iż nie jest Jellel'em, którego znają i nie chciał, by kiedykolwiek widzieli jego twarz. Nie daje magom czasu na refleksję i znika powierzając im pojedynek z Laxus'em.thumb|right|196px|Natsu vs Laxus Natsu jest chwilowo zaskoczony i roztrzęsiony, ale postanawia, że zajmie się Mystogan'em potem, gdyż chwilowo to Laxus ma priorytet. Ten jednakże lekceważy smoczego zabójcę, przy czym dopiero się orientuje, iż tu jest. Zdenerwowany Natsu atakuje Laxus'a i początkowo walczy z nim jak równy z równym, ale to jest dopiero rozgrzewka. Pojedynek przerywa jednak Erza, postanawiając, że to ona będzie walczyć. Szybko jednak musi zrezygnować, bo okoliczności zmuszają ją do powstrzymania Hali Grzmotów. Odchodząc znowu powierza pojedynek Natsu. O dziwo zdobywa on dominację chwilowo miażdżąc przeciwnika.thumb|left|196px|Laxus usiłuje dobić Natsu Dzieje się tak dlatego, iż Laxus nie może się skupić na walce, bo martwi go Hala Grzmotów. Smoczy mag mówi mu żeby się nie martwił, bo Erza da radę zniszczyć Halę Grzmotów. Ukazuje także jego prawdziwe uczucia i zmartwienie o członków gildii. Ta sytuacja wywołuje w Laxus'ie furię, gdyż wstydzi się tych uczuć i uważa, że jest za miękki. Wpada w obłęd. Natychmiast postanawia zabić Natsu. Rolę się odwracają i już po kilku chwilach smoczy zabójca leży na ziemi, ledwo dysząc. Laxus nie przejmuje się tym i kumuluje potężną technikę, którą chce obrócić przeciwnika w proch. Nie wstrzymuje się tym razem z powodu uczuć, czy troski o członków gildii. thumb|left|196px|Zwątpienie NatsuPrzed śmiercią smoczego zabójcę ratuje interwencja Gajeel'a, który właśnie pojawił się na miejscu. Wyjaśnia, iż uratował go tylko dlatego, że to on zakończy jego żywot, po czym proponuje pokonanie Laxus'a za pomocą pracy zespołowej. Natsu początkowo nie chce się na to zgodzić, ale Gajeel mówi by dokładnie przyjrzał się Laxus'owi. Dopiero wtedy dostrzega jego obłęd i zaczyna wątpić w jego troskę o towarzyszy z gildii.thumb|right|196px|Laxus uderzony "eksplozją ognistego smoka"thumb|right|196px|Natsu i Gajeel po zadaniu końcowego ataku Laxus'owi Niechętnie, ale zgadza się na współprace, przedtem stwierdza jednak, iż myślał, że nie ma miejsca dla dwóch smoków na niebie. Gajeel odpowiada, że tak jest, jednakże przez błyskawice w ogóle nie da się latać, więc najpierw trzeba się ich pozbyć. Po tej wymianie zdań obaj smoczy zabójcy rzucają się na Laxus'a. Natsu nie szczędzi przeciwnika uderzając go: "szponem ognistego smoka", "skrzydlatym cięciem ognistego smoka", a nawet "eksplozją ognistego smoka". Gajeel również nie pozostaje gorszy masakrując wroga np.: "serią cięć żelaznego smoka". Choć smoczy zabójcy się nie lubią to jednak ich ruchy są idealnie zsynchronizowane, nawet do tego stopnia, że nie dają Laxus'owi szans na kontratak. Po koniec swojej kombinacji używają techniki smoczych ryków. Natsu "ryku ognistego smoka", a Gajeel ryku "żelaznego smoka". Obie techniki sięgają celu w tym samym czasie. Ognisty smoczy zabójca jest przekonany, że po tej kombinacji technik Laxus z pewnością został pokonany. Ze zgrozą odkrywa jednak, iż po takich wyczynach udało im się jedynie podrzeć ubranie przeciwnika, nawet go nie raniąc.thumb|left|196px|Natsu i Gajeel pokonani przez Laxus'a Laxus rozwiewa tą tajemnicę wyjawiając, że on także jest smoczym zabójcą, ale ukrywał ten fakt. Mag błyskawic wchodzi w swój smoczy tryb i za pomocą jednej techniki "ryku smoka błyskawic" pokonuje obu smoczych zabójców. Natsu jest przerażony i niezdolny do dalszej walki. Nie może pojąć potęgi Laxus'a i swojej słabości. W końcu on wraz z kompanem po zastosowaniu arsenału swoich technik ledwie podarli ubranie przeciwnika, podczas gdy sami zostają pokonani jedną smoczą techniką. Prawdopodobnie Laxus zwyciężyłby, gdyby nie pojawiła się Levy. Prosi ona Laxusa, by przestał już walczyć i informuje go o ciężkim stanie Makarov'a. Smoczy zabójca błyskawic, jednakże cieszy się z tego, bo uważa, że teraz zostanie mistrzem gildii.thumb|left|196px|Natsu po wpływem gniewu To sprawia, że w Natsu budzi się gniew. Dodatkowo gniew potęguje pojawienie się Freed'a, który również prosi Laxus'a by się opamiętał, ale ten w swym obłędzie nie słucha go, biorąc go za zdrajcę i wroga. Po tym całe ciało Natsu, aż rozpiera gniew. Wstaje, by kontynuować bitwę. Gniew i troska o przyjaciół zawsze zwiększają moc płomiennego smoczego zabójcy. Jest zły na Lexus'a i próbuje nadal zbudzić jego uczucia.thumb|right|196px|Natsu atakuje Laxus'a pełną mocą Tłumaczy mu, iż Fairy Tail jest rodziną, a jego dziadek bardzo go kocha. Chwilowo odnosi to skutek. Mimo wszystko Laxus nie chce ulec swym uczuciom, w związku z czym pragnie jak najszybciej zabić Natsu. Dochodzi do starcia się dwóch potężnych mocy. Ognisty mag uważa iż, ktoś taki jak Laxus nigdy nie będzie mistrzem co jeszcze bardziej denerwuje przeciwnika. Udaje mu się uniknąć większości błyskawic i sam również atakuje np.: "pazurem ognistego smoka".thumb|left|196px|Okrzyk triumfu Tym razem mag klasy S odnosi obrażenia. Nawet najpotężniejsza technika " sięgający nieba oszczep smoka gromu" nie daje rady zabić Natsu, choć rani go. Ostatecznie to jednak Natsu zwycięża pokonując Laxus'a techniką ostatecznej szansy: "przenikające płomienne ostrze". Według Levy technika ta jest nawet tak potężna, że stopi smocze łuski i zniszczy duszę smoka. Po zwycięstwie Natsu wydaje z siebie okrzyk triumfu po czym ze zmęczenia pada na ziemie. Następnie widujemy Natsu całego zabandażowanego, wraz z innymi magami z gildii. Odniósł on, bowiem spore obrażenia, ale nie stracił przytomności i nie ominą ostatniej części Festiwalu czyli wspaniałej parady: "Fantazji".thumb|right|196px|Natsu odgraża się Laxus'owi Jeszcze przed paradą zaczepia jednak Laxus'a, który właśnie udaje się do swojego dziadka. Choć jego usta są zabandażowane to wygraża się Laxas'owi. Ów bełkot został zrozumiany jedynie przez Gajeel'a, a ten przekazał to Laxus'owi. Natsu twierdzi, iż jego zwycięstwo się nie liczyło, bo nie walczył początkowo w pojedynkę i, że jest gotów w każdej chwili ponownie walczyć. Mag klasy S ignoruje smoczego zabójcę omijając go, ale ma wyrzuty sumienia po tym co zrobił oraz uznał siłę smoczego maga. Oddalając się wykonuje gest dłonią. Uznaje tym samym moc Natsu,thumb|left|196px|Natsu podczas "Fantazji" który o dziwo zrozumiał ów gest i poczuł zadowolenie z powodu uznania przez Laxus'a. Następnie Natsu jest widziany wraz z innymi magami podczas "Fantazji". Jego stan uległ lekkiej poprawie. Mimo, iż Laxus został wyrzucony z gildii czego smoczy zabójca żałuje, to jednak świętuje wraz z innymi. Wykonuje także z całą gildią gest pożegnalny dla Laxus'a oraz tworzy przy pomocy magii ognia olbrzymi napis przed paradą: Fairy Tail. Saga Oracion Seis thumb|left|196px|Natsu jako kelnerNa początku sagi drużyna Natsu przyjęła zlecenie pracy w restauracji "8 Wysp". Widzimy smoczego zabójcę w roli kelnera, który nie wywiązuje się z swoich obowiązków, gdyż zjada potrawy klientów. Ponadto Gray paradujący bez ubrań i Erza uwodząca klientów wcale nie są lepsi. Po zakończeniu zlecenia bohaterowie rozmawiają z Yajimą, właścicielem restauracji i byłym członkiem Rady Magii. Opowiada on o zachowaniu Jellal'a i Ultear, a potem prosi magów, by szczególnie uważali, bo Rada stanie się tak surowa jak nigdy wcześniej. Ostrzeżenie to, kieruje głównie do Natsu. Po powrocie do gildii, okazuje się, iż trwa tam debata. Spowodowana jest wzrostem aktywności mrocznych gildii w ostatnich czasach. W obecnej sytuacji najsilniejsze gildie Fiore postanowiły zawiązać sojusz, którego celem będzie zniszczenie mrocznej gildii Oracion Seis, czyli jednej z trzech najpotężniejszych mrocznych ugrupowań, należącej do tak zwanego sojuszu Balama. Makarov postanawia wysłać z Fairy Tail: Natsu, Lucy, Gray'a, Erzę i Happy'ego. Miejscem spotkań ma być jedna z willi gildii Blue Pegasus. W drodze smoczego zabójcę dręczy choroba lokomocyjna. Kiedy jednak docierają na miejsce sytuacja ulega ustabilizowaniu. Zostaje zawiązany sojusz, zwany sojuszem światła, między gildiami Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus i Cait Shelter. Po obmyśleni strategii polegającej na pokonaniu Oracion Sies, za pomocą latającego szybowca Christin'y magowie ruszają do boju. Niestety jak się szybko okazało Oracion Seis przewidziało taką strategię. Ponadto to oni zaatakowali drużynę światła, zaskakując ją, w całym swoim składzie. Podczas bitwy każdy z magów znalazł sobie przeciwnika.thumb|left|196px|Racer atakuje Natsu Natsu chce walczyć z Midnight'em, przy czym jest zdenerwowany, że ten cały czas śpi. Smoczy zabójca uważa to za zniewagę, więc atakuje przeciwnika "rykiem ognistego smoka".thumb|right|196px|Natsu pokonany przez Racer'a Ze zgrozą odkrywa jednak, iż technika po prostu odbiła się od mrocznego maga. Nim zdążył jednak przeanalizować sytuację zostaje zaatakowany przez innego maga: Racer'a. Jest on rozgniewany tym, że Natsu chciał obudzić Midnight'a. Smoczy zabójca nie może poradzić sobie z szybkością wroga, a ponadto zadziałał element zaskoczenia.thumb|left|196px|Drużyna Światła pokonana przez Oracion Seis Kilka chwil później Natsu wykończony od ciosów Racer'a pada na ziemię. Taki sam los spotyka wkrótce całą resztę magów. Zaczyna ich wtedy przerażać potęga Oracion Seis. Przed niechybną śmiercią czarodziejów ratuje to, iż Brain mistrz Oracion Seis, rozpoznał w Wendy "niebiańską dziewicę". Wtedy traci zainteresowanie magami i porywa dziewczynę, a razem z nią Happy'ego, który ruszył jej na pomoc. Natsu jest rozwścieczony i pragnie rzucić się za wrogiem, ale nie pozwalają mu na to odniesione obrażenia. Po sromotnej klęsce magowie dochodzą do siebie. Wychodzi na jaw, że skutki bitwy są cięższe niż by się mogło wydawać. Poza uprowadzeniem Wendy i Happy'ego, Eza została jeszcze zatruta przez Cobrę.thumb|left|196px|Reakcja Natsu na wieść, że Wendy jest smoczym zabójcą Gniew w Natsu staje się jeszcze większy. Przed pościgiem za wrogiem zatrzymuje go jednak Carla. Wyjawia Natsu, że Wendy może wyleczyć Erzę, ale najpierw trzeba obmyślić jakiś plan działania. Ponadto informuje, że Wendy jest smoczym zabójcą. Ta informacja głęboka wstrząsnęła ognistym magiem. Nie spodziewał się, iż poza nim i Gajeel'em jest jeszcze jakiś smoczy zabójca. Natsu jest zaskoczony, a zarazem się uspokajathumb|right|196px|Drużyna światła rusza do boju Po chwilowym odpoczynku dochodzi do pojednania drużyny światła. Za cel obierają odnalezienie kryjówki Oracion Seis, uratowanie Wendy i Happy'ego oraz wyleczenie Erzy. Przed wyruszeniem dzielą się w grupy. Natsu idzie razem z Gray'em i Carlą. Carla korzysta z okazji i wyjawia Natsu, że Wendy wyruszyła na tę misję tylko po to by go spotkać i spytać czy wie coś o smokach, bo jej smok znikną siedem lat temu. Wstrząśnięty smoczy zabójca odkrywa, iż i jego smok - Igneel - znikną dokładnie siedem lat temu. thumb|left|196px|Natsu i Gray vs gildia Naked MummyNie trzeba czekać zbyt długo na kolejnego przeciwnika. Wkrótce, bowiem drużyna Natsu zostaje zatrzymana przez mroczną gildię, na usługach Oracion Seis - Naked Mummy. Oczywiście nie stanowią najmniejszego zagrożenia dla Natsu i Gray'a. Bardzo szybko zostają pokonani, co do jednego.thumb|right|196px|Natsu vs Erigorthumb|right|196px|Ponowne zwycięstwo Natsu Carla jest przerażona siłą magów z Fairy Tail. Smoczy zabójca próbuje zdobyć od pokonanych magów informację o kryjówce Oracion Seis, ale żaden z nich nie chce wyjawić tej informacji. Dalsze działanie przerywa pojawienie się Erigor'a. Po upadku Eisenwal został wolnym najemnikiem i od zawsze marzył, by zemścić się na Natsu, za wcześniejszą porażkę. Mag ognia przyjmuje wyzwanie. Erigor od początku idzie na całość. Stosuje technikę "fali gigantycznego wiatru", ale Natsu odbija ją zwykłym uderzeniem. O ile wcześniej musiał bardzo się namęczyć z Erigor'em (w świecie magii wiatr ma przewagę nad ogniem) to teraz do zwycięstwa wystarczyły mu techniki: "stalowej pięści ognistego smoka" oraz "pazura ognistego smoka". Zwycięstwo to ukazało jak bardzo wzrosła siła Natsu od tamtego czasu. Po pokonaniu przeciwnika, na swój osobliwy sposób, udało mu się zdobyć informację o kryjówce mrocznej gildii. Jest to "Worth Woodes" czyli niewielka starożytna wioska na zachodzie. Po zlokalizowaniu miejsca przebywania wroga, magowie oraz Carla nie marnują czasu. Natychmiast kierują swoje kroki w tamtą stronę. thumb|left|196px|Natsu i Carla znajdują kryjówkę Oracion SeisKiedy bohaterowie docierają do "Worth Woodes" zostają zatrzymani przez Racer'a, wysłanego przez Brain'a. Zdając sobie sprawę z wartości czasu Gray postanawia sam walczyć z przeciwnikiem, a Natsu i Carly każde podążać dalej, by uratować Wendy. Smoczy zabójca niechętnie na to przystaje, ale się zgadza. Kilka minut później udało się w końcu odnaleźć kryjówkę wroga.thumb|right|196px|Natsu atakuje Jellal'a Początkowo Carla radzi podążać ostrożnie, ale gdy mag ognia słyszy wołanie Happy'ego, natychmiast wkracza do wioskowej jaskini, gdzie znajduje się wróg. Pierwszą jego reakcją jest ogromny gniew i częściowe przerażenie. Oto, bowiem stał przed nim Jellal. Mag którego pokonał w Wieży Niebios. Natsu był przekonany, iż zabił wtedy Jellal'a. Natychmiast przypomniało mu się zło jakie uczynił, a najgorsze było dla niego to, że to właśnie ten mag doprowadził Erzę do łez. To był mag który chciał ich wszystkich zabić. W furia zapomina o wszystkim wokoło i rzuca się na Jellal'a, ten jednak powstrzymuje go tylko jednym zaklęciem, nie wypowiadając przy tym nawet słowa. Smoczy zabójca uderza w próg skalny, po czym traci chwilowo przytomność. Gdy ją odzyskuje Jellal'a nie ma już na miejscu. Happy wyjaśnia mu, że zaatakował również Brain'a, po czym po prostu sobie odszedł.thumb|left|196px|Natsu niesie Wendy, Happy'ego i Carle Natsu jest wściekły, ale przypomina sobie po co tu przybył. Zauważa nieprzytomną Wendy i bierze ją ze sobą. Razem z nią zabiera, także Happy'ego i Carle. Jest zły na siebie, uważa jednak, że ważniejsze jest zdrowie Erzy i bezpieczeństwo przyjaciół, dlatego najpierw postanawia się nimi zająć, a potem dorwać Jellal'a. Gdy odchodzi próbuje powstrzymać go jeszcze Racer, ale Gray do tego nie dopuszcza. Mag ognia proponuje mu pomoc w bitwie jednak dla Gray'a, także ważniejsze jest życie Erzy i innych. Postanawia, iż sam wygra z Racer'em, a Natsu musi podążać dalej. Dzięki magii Hibiki'ego - "Archiwum" - mag ognia z łatwością trafia do miejsca pobytu Erzy. Na miejscu zastaje, także wspomnianego Hibiki'ego oraz Lucy. Wraz z dotarciem na miejsce Wendy odzyskuje przytomność. Zaczyna płakać i przepraszać za to, że uleczyła Jellal'a. Natsu choć nienawidzi Jellal'a nie wini jej za to. Zamiast tego kłania się i prosi ją, by uleczyła Erzę. Wendy oczywiście się zgadza i już kilka minut później Erza zostaje wyleczona spod działania trucizny. Kiedy smoczy zabójca dowiedział się o tym bez słowa wybiega. Chce za wszelką cenę znaleźć i powstrzymać Jellal'a, nawet zabić, byleby tylko nie zbliżył się do Erzy.thumb|left|196px|Natsu wpada w pułapkę Angel Po drodze spotyka jednak Gray'a. Chłopak jest poobijany i nieprzytomny w rzece. Natsu rusza by mu pomóc, jednakże okazuje się, że to pułapka. Tak naprawdę nie spotkał Gray'a, lecz Gemini jednego z duchów Angel, maga Oracion Seis. Gdy mag ognia wchodzi do wody Angel używa ukrytej w wodorostach tratwy. Środek transportu od razu "uziemia" Natsu. Jego choroba lokomocyjna działa natychmiast. Bezwładnie poddaje się dryfowi tratwy, która zmierza w górę rzeki. Tratwa zabiera Natsu w miejsce z którego wrócił, jednakże nie ma tam już Erzy tylko Lucy i Hibiki. Wtedy pojazd się zatrzymuje, po czym ujawnia się Angel. Mimo że, tratwa się nie porusza to i tak choroba lokomocyjna nadal dręczy smoczego maga. W związku z takim obrotem spraw jest biernym widzem w pojedynku Lucy i Hibikiego z Angel. Kiedy Lucy wygrywa tratwa znowu płynie dalej.thumb|right|196px|Natsu w stroju gwiezdnych duchów Dziewczyna martwi się jednak o Natsu i próbuje go z niej ściągnąć. Koniec końców oboje spadają z wodospadu, przy czym tracą przytomność. Gdy Natsu się budzi (powoli zaczyna się noc) odkrywa, że żyje i ma na sobie nowy strój tak jak zresztą i Lucy. Okazuje się bowiem, że to jeden z duchów Lucy - Virgo - przyczynił się do ich uratowania. Virgo zmieniła im także ubrania na odzież ze świata gwiezdnych duchów, bo wcześniejsze stroje zostały zniszczone podczas upadku (poza szalikiem od Igneel'a). Bohaterowie szybko odkrywają, że Oracion Seis udało się uwolnić Nirvanę, która od początku była ich celem. Zaraz potem dołącza do ekipy Gray. Bohaterowie nie marnują czasu. Biegną ile sił w płucach w stronę Nirvany, by zatrzymać mroczną gildię.thumb|left|196px|Happy ratuje Natsu przed upadkiem Początkowo wszystko idzie dobrze, lecz niespodziewanie okazuje się, że Nirvana jest pojazdem. Priorytetem stało się teraz jej zatrzymanie, ale nie to jest najgorsze. Podczas wspinaczki na nią choroba lokomocyjna Natsu powróciła. Przez upadkiem na ziemie ratuje go Happy. Jest on przyjacielem Natsu, a nie pojazdem, więc dzięki jego pomocy smoczy zabójca może swobodnie latać nad Nirvaną. Od razu rozpoczęli poszukiwania mistrza mrocznej gildii, bo myślą, że to właśnie on steruje Nirvaną. thumb|left|196px|Natsu vs CobraPoszukiwania nie trwają długo. Udaje się zlokalizować Brain'a. Ten uważa jednak, że nie będzie marnował na Natsu czasu, więc wysyła Cobrę, by się nim zajął. Mag ognia zdaje sobie sprawę, że ten pojedynek musi odbyć się w powietrzu z pomocą Happy'ego, bo upadek na ziemie to niechybna porażka. Sądzi, że ma przewagę, gdyż Cobra nie umie latać, lecz ku jego zdziwienie jego wąż opanował tą umiejętność. Natsu oczywiście nie zamierza się poddawać. Szarżuje na przeciwnika uderzając najróżniejszymi technikami np.: "pięść ognistego smoka", "skrzydlate cięcie ognistego smoka", lecz żadna z technik nie jest w stanie nawet dosięgnąć wroga, przy czym on doskonale rani Natsu.thumb|right|196px|Natsu atakuje Cobrę, lecz ten unika ciosuthumb|riht|196px|Natsu próbuje wyciszyć myśli Sporo czasu zajmuje Natsu i Happy'emu zrozumienie, iż Cobra za pomocą swojej magii może czytać w myślach. Sytuacja staje się naprawdę ciężka. W pierwszej fazie pojedynku Natsu postanawia ukrywać się pośród budynków Nirvany i atakować wroga z zaskoczenia, kiedy ten będzie prowadził poszukiwania. Oczywiście takowa strategia nie zadziałała, bo przeciwnik i tak poznaje każdą myśl. Nie ważne czy zastosuje się ukrycie pośród budynków. Kiedy i ta sprawa stała się jasna, Happy doradza smoczemu zabójcy inną taktykę. Każe myśleć Natsu, by atakował z prawej, ale w praktyce wprowadzał cios z lewej strony. Niestety ten plan również na nic się nie zdał, gdyż Cobra usłyszał również myśli w, czasie gdy to zaplanowali. Mag ognia zaczyna się powoli obawiać. Oskarża przeciwnika, iż jego magia to zwykłe oszustwo, ale wpada na nowy pomysł. Postanawia wyciszyć swoje myśli, by nic nie myśleć, choć brzmi to paradoksalnie. Przy pierwszej próbie nie udaje mu się tego dokonać, więc przywołuje do głowy śmieszną historię, która częściowo rozbawia i Cobrę. Natsu chce wykorzystać okazję i ponownie atakuje, ale nie przynosi to rezultatu. Jednak gdy dłużej walczy udaje mu się dokonać tego czego wcześniej nie mógł. Zaczyna atakować zupełnie nie myśląc. Przynosi to o wiele lepsze rezultaty. Teraz Cobra nie jest w stanie odpowiedzieć na jego techniki, przy czym dziwi się jak można walczyć zupełnie nie myśląc. Przez chwile zastanawia się czy Natsu jest geniuszem czy idiotą.thumb|left|196px|Natsu poraniony trucizną Cobrythumb|left|196px|Natsu używa ognistych skrzydeł Wtedy ujawnia swój sekret. I on jest bowiem smoczym zabójcą - trującym smoczym zabójcą. To dziwi Natsu. W końcu spotkał już, aż dwóch smoczych zabójców jednego dnia. Dalej pojedynek przebiega w jeszcze gorszej atmosferze. Cobra rani Natsu swoimi trującymi technikami np.: "szpon trującego smoka". Choć dla normalnego śmiertelnika trucizna jest śmiertelna to Natsu dzięki ogniowi wypala truciznę z każdej swojej rany. W ten oto sposób trucizna nie czyni mu szkud tak jak to było z Erzą. Jednak mimo powierzchownej odporności na truciznę, walka bez myślenia stawia Natsu na przegranej pozycji. Postanawia wykończyć przeciwnika powoli z powodu wyczerpania fizycznego, a sam zjada ogień (trochę go było w pobliżu Nirvany), by zregenerować swoją moc. Niestety Cobra czyni to samo tylko, że z trucizną swojego węża. Po tym czynie przeciwnik uznaje, że czas to zakończyć i atakuje techniką: "oddech trującego smoka". Choć nie czyni ona poważnych obrażeń to infekuje całe ciało wirusem wywołującym paraliż. Natsu z truden sobie radzi. Nie może wypalić tego od razu, a ponadto technika dopadła i Happy'ego. W ostatniej chwili tworzy skrzydła za pomocą swojego ognia, co chroni go przed upadkiem.thumb|right|196px|Smoczy ryk Natsu Choć zdawać by się mogło, że szala zwycięstwa jest po stronie Cobry, to jednak popełnia straszliwy błąd. Wyjawia Natsu, iż jest smoczym zabójcą drugiego pokolenia (z lacrimą), a on jest z pierwszego. Uważa go za głupca, bo wszystkie smoki są nic niewarte i już dawno, według niego wyginęły. Natsu wpada w gniew, gdyż Cobra obraził tym samym Igneel'a. Nie może go pokonać i w akcie rozpaczy wydaje z siebie głośny ryk. Można nazwać to smoczym rykiem, gdyż poza dźwiękiem słyszalnym wystąpiły także myśli pełne gniewu i okropnych odgłosów. W pewnym momencie Cobra nie jest w stanie znieść owego wrzasku. Można, więc ująć, że przegrywa w kiepskim stylu. Nie może wytrzymać bowiem tego odgłosu, zwłaszcza, że bardzo dobrze słyszy. Ogłusza go to. Po tym akcie bezwładnie spada na ziemie, a Natsu chwile za nim, z braku sił, oraz tego, iż magia Happy'ego przestała działać. thumb|left|196px|Natsu w niewoli Brain'aPo upadku na Nirvane Natsu stał się całkowicie bezbronny z powodu choroby lokomocyjnej. Cobra próbował go jeszcze dobić resztkami sił, ale został powstrzymany przez Brain'a. Mistrz Oracion Seis zainteresował się siłą Natsu, więc uprowadził go, chcąc uczynić zeń nowego generała Oracion Seis. Na szczęście na ratunek magowi ognia przybiegają Lucy, Gray i Jura. Dochodzi do pojedynku między Jurą a Brain'em. Wygrywa Jura tym samym pokonując mistrza mrocznej gildii i uwalniając Natsu. thumb|left|200px|Wendy rzuca Troie na NatsuMimo uwolnienia maga ognia jego choroba lokomocyjna trwa nadal, ale i on jest częściowo zadowolony. W końcu udało się pokonać mistrza Oracion Seis, co powinno też zatrzymać Nirvanę. Tak się jednak nie dzieje. Kilka chwil później na miejscu zjawia się Wendy i Carla. Dziewczynę martwi stan Natsu, ponieważ myśli, że jest ranny. Kiedy dowiaduje się jednak, że to tylko choroba lokomocyjna czuje się lepiej, przy czym rzuca na Natsu zaklęcie: "Troia". Czar ten likwiduje chorobę lokomocyjną na określony czas. Smoczy Zabójca jest bardzo zadowolony. Ledwo może uwierzyć, że to się dzieje naprawdę. Prosi Wendy, by nauczyła go tego zaklęcia, ale okazuje się, iż to jest niemożliwe, bo to niebiańska magia, której on nie mógłby używać.thumb|right|196px|Natsu uaktywnia pułapkę Brain'aPóźniej Wendy i Carla odchodzą by, znaleźć Jellal'a. Zaraz potem dostają jednak telepatią wiadomość od Hot Eye (tak naprawdę Brain'a). Opisuje on jak zatrzymać Nirvanę. Natsu nie podejrzewając, że to jest w istocie pułapka słucha telepatycznych instrukcji, co skutkuje uruchomieniem olbrzymiej eksplozji. Była to pułapka zastosowana ostatnimi siłami Brain'a. Przed obrażeniami wszystkich magów ratuje Jura. Przyjmuje eksplozję na własne ciało, ale dzięki temu ochrania innych, choć sam stracił przytomność. thumb|left|Natsu usiłuje zmusić Klodoa do zatrzymania NirvanyKiedy mija już eksplozja przed Natsu, Lucy, Gray'em i Happy'm ujawnia się siódmy generał Oracion Seis: Klodoa. W rzeczywistości jest on laską którą trzymał Brain. Natsu nazywa go spróchniałym kijem. Jako, iż Nirvana się nie zatrzymała próbuje zmusić Klodoa, by ją zatrzymał. Ten nie jest jednak w stanie tego zrobić, przy czym przekomarza się z Natsu.thumb|right|196px|Natsu martwi się o gildię Wendy Podczas rozmowy wychodzi na jaw fakt, iż Nirvana ma zniszczyć gildię Wendy - "Cait Shelter". Smoczy zabójca jest przestraszony uzyskaną informacją. Gdy pyta o powód Klodoa odpowiada, że członkowie tej gildii to potomkowie legendarnego plemienia: Nirvitów. Według niego są oni w stanie zapieczętować Nirvanę.thumb|left|196px|Klodoa walczy z Natsu i Gray'em Po tej krótkiej wymianie zdań Natsu i Gray postanawiają zniszczyć Klodoa. O dziwo wynik bitwy jest zadziwiający. Klodoa mimo swojego mizernego wyglądu dobrze walczy. Spokojnie daje radę pokonać takich magów jak Natsu czy Gray, choć oni także nie traktują go jako prawdziwego przeciwnika. Dopiero gdy używając magii błyskawic poraża smoczego zabójcę i Gray'a, zamierzają wziąć go "na poważnie". W tym jednak momencie Klodoa milknie panicznie czegoś się bojąc. thumb|left|196px|Natsu i Gray vs ZeroOkazuje się, że wszyscy generałowie Oracion Seis zostali pokonani, przez co wyzwoliła się mroczna strona Brain'a zwana Zero. Kiedy Natsu słyszy od Klodoa, iż jego specjalnością jest destrukcja, uważa, że brzmi to interesująco. Na Zero nie trzeba długo czekać. Prawie natychmiast pojawia się na miejscu. Według smoczego zabójcy Zero posiada najbardziej odrażającą aurę jaką widział.thumb|right|196px|Natsu pokonany przez Zero Przeciwko drugiej stronie Brain'a występują Natsu i Gray. Starcie które właśnie się rozpoczęło ciężko nazwać nawet pojedynkiem, gdyż Zero pokonuje jednym zaklęciem Natsu jak i Gray'a. Później jeszcze Lucy i Happy'ego. Smoczy zabójca pada na ziemię, ponownie tracąc przytomność. Zero postanawia na razie ich nie dobijać, gdyż mogą mu się jeszcze przydać. Po zwycięstwie odchodzi. Natsu odzyskuje przytomność dopiero w momencie gdy Hibiki telepatycznie przekazuje informację o lacrimach, które trzeba zniszczyć, by zatrzymać Nirvanę.thumb|left|196px|Determinacja drużyny Natsu Choć magowie są wyczerpani to za pomocą resztek swojej siły wstają, postanawiając pomóc w zniszczeniu lacrim. Hibiki informuje ponadto, iż przy jednej z lecrim jest Zero, a wszystkie muszą być zniszczone w tym samym czasie. Smoczy zabójca wybiera lacrimę numer jeden. Tak naprawdę dzięki dobremu węchowi, wie, że to właśnie tam znajduje się Zero. Nie mogąc znieść porażki i cierpienia przyjaciół postanawia ponownie walczyć z mistrzem Oracion Seis. thumb|left|196px|Żądza walki NatsuGdy Natsu dociera na miejsce, okazuje się, że jego przypuszczenia były prawidłowe. Przy lacrimie faktycznie znajdował się Zero. Choć u normalnego człowieka wywołałoby to przerażenie to u Natsu pobudza to jego żądze walki. Jest zadowolony, iż będzie mógł walczyć z silnym przeciwnikiem.thumb|right|196px|Natsu vs Zero Szybko szarżuje wroga stosując wiele tradycyjnych technik: "pięść ognistego smoka", "skrzydlate cięcie ognistego smoka". Mimo wszystko nie jest w stanie poranić przeciwnika. Poprzednie starcia za bardzo go wyczerpały. W związku z takowym obrotem spraw ledwo daje radę unikać czarów wroga, jednakże wraz z upływem czasu nie jest w stanie i tego dokonać.thumb|left|196px|Natsu uderzony "mrocznym kaprysem" Zero znęca się na smoczym zabójcą. Chce by poczuł ból i strach, dlatego nie atakuje swoimi najsilniejszymi zaklęciami. Natsu przyjmuje na siebie obrażenia, nadal mężnie walcząc z nadzieją, że uda mu się i tym razem wygrać. Dopiero gdy zostaje poraniony zaklęciem "mrocznego kaprysu" powoli traci wszelkie siły witalne, ale nawet w obliczu tak wielkiego niebezpieczeństwa nadal walczy, by pokonać Zero. Nie chce, bowiem dopuścić, by coś się stało jego przyjaciołom. thumb|left|196px|Natsu podpalony przez Jellal'aSytuacja ulega poprawie tylko dzięki interwencji Jellal'a. Pojawia się on na miejscu i podpala Natsu za pomocą magii ognia, gdyż ogień zwiększa i regeneruje siłę płomiennego smoczego zabójcy. Początkowo Natsu myśli, że Jellal jest po stronie Zero i zaatakował go zaklęciem. Chwilę później mówi jednak, że Natsu jest ich jedyną nadzieją. Twierdzi, że zdaje sobie sprawę, iż był zwykłym łajdakiem, ale teraz pragnie ratować gildię Wendy i wszystkim pomóc. Mimo wszystko smoczy zabójca nie wieży Jellal'owi, po czym rzuca się na niego.thumb|right|196px|Natsu uderza Jellal'a Twierdzi, że nigdy mu nie wybaczy, gdyż uczynił zbyt wiele zła. Najbardziej drażni go jednak fakt, iż zranił Erzę zmuszając ja do płaczu. Jest dosłownie "o włos" od rozerwania maga na strzępy. Przez owo zdarzenie Natsu zapomina o Zero, który zażenowany obrotem spraw, rzuca zaklęcie "mrocznego kaprysu" prosto w plecy smoczego zabójcy. Zapewne gdyby zaklęcie dosięgnęło celu to zmęczony Natsu, by umarł, ale tak się jednak nie dzieje.thumb|left|196px|Jellal zasłania Natsu własnym ciałemthumb|left|196px|Reakcja Natsu na czyn Jellal'a Jellal zauważył, bowiem intencje mrocznego maga i w ostatnie chwili osłania smoczego zabójcę swoim własnym ciałem. Płomienny mag jest zaszokowany. Dobrze wiedział co, by się stało gdyby ten czar dosięgną jego. Ów czyn przywołuje smoczemu zabójcy wspomnienie kiedy to Simon poświęcając własne życie, ochronił go i Erzę, przed zaklęciem Jellal'a. Ponieważ Jellal był w lepszym stanie zaklęcie go nie zabiło, lecz praktycznie pozbawiło sił. Wtedy to oferuje Natsu pomoc. Skupia resztki swojej mocy tworząc złoty płomień (nazwany przez niego płomieniem winy) i prosi smoczego maga, by go przyjął. Natsu początkowo się wacha. Nadal nie może zapomnieć o wszystkich cierpieniach jakie, ów mag spowodował - nie może zapomnieć o cierpieniach Erzy.thumb|right|196px|Jellal ofiarowuje Natsu złoty płomieńthumb|right|196px|Natsu zastanawia się nad przyjęciem pomocy od Jellal'a Jellal widząc to nadal go przekonuje. Mówi, iż nie prosi o wybaczenie, lecz chce tylko, by Natsu przyjął od niego pomoc. Uważa, iż ta pomoc nie jest dla niego. Jest to pomoc dla Erzy i wszystkich jego przyjaciół. Twierdzi, że jego życie nie jest ważne, a sam jest już na ostatku sił. Proponuje Natsu, iż kiedy to wszystko się skończy, to będzie mógł z nim zrobić co tylko zechce. Koniec końców smoczy zabójca przyjmuje złoty płomień. Prawdopodobnie to już właśnie wtedy wybaczył Jellal'owi wszystkie uczynki jakich się dopuścił. Podczas gdy zjadał złoty płomień czuje energię każdego z jego przyjaciół. Tym bardziej Natsu postanowił sobie, że zrobi wszystko byle, tylko powstrzymać Zero. Kiedy już przyswaja sobie moc złotego płomienia, kieruje swe kroki w stronę Zero. Ten znając Jellal'a początkowo drwi z Natsu, za to, iż zdołał wybaczyć komuś takiemu. Smoczy zabójca odpowiada, że wcale nie wybaczył Jellal'owi, lecz tylko potwór mógłby odwrócić serce, a w Fairy Tail trzeba umieć przebaczać. Po tych słowach przygotowuje się do walki. thumb|left|196px|Cichy gniew NatsuW pierwszej chwili Zero lekceważy Natsu. O dziwo w smoczym zabójcy nie widać powierzchownego gniewu, ale w środku jest wściekły. Masakruje Zero furią swoich ataków. Tym razem role się odwróciły. Mroczny mistrz ledwo co daję radę przetrzymać niektóre techniki. Tak potężne zaklęcie jak "mroczny kaprys" jest teraz zwyczajnie odbijane dłonią przez Natsu. Zmusza to wroga do stosowania potężniejszych czarów np.: "cięcie zero", które Natsu z łatwością rozprasza "rykiem ognistego smoka". Za sprawą złotego płomienia i żądzy walki w smoczym zabójcy budzi się smocza forma mocy.thumb|right|196px|Smocza forma mocy Natsu Przeraża to nawet Zero, który dostrzega potęgę smoków. Smoczy mag chce zakończyć pojedynek jednym ciosem przy pomocy techniki: "przenikającego płomiennego ostrza", jednakże mistrz Oracion Seis dostrzega niebezpieczeństwo i w tym samym czasie używa swojej: "geneza zero". Technika ta zamyka Natsu w tak zwanej krainie nicości. W ten sposób Zero sparował technikę, zamykając przy tym Natsu w miejscu, z którego nikt wcześniej nie uciekł. thumb|left|196px|Natsu w krainie cieniKraina cieni jest miejscem w którym czas nie płynie, a przestrzeń jest niestabilna. Teoretycznie ucieczka stamtąd jest niemożliwa. Natsu zaczyna powoli tracić wszelkie chęci do życia i dalszej walki. Nagle z osłupienia wyrywa go głos Igneel'a. Mówi on Natsu, że jest jego synem i nie może zostać pokonany przez takie coś jak Zero.thumb|right|196px|Siła Igneel'a wspomaga Natsu Dzięki wsparciu Igneel'a smoczy zabójca odzyskuje wszelkie chęci. Uwalnia swoją moc niszcząc przy tym krainę cieni i wydostając się na zewnątrz. Gdy przełamuje najpotężniejsze zaklęcie Zero, mrocznego mistrza ogarnia panika. Natsu nie daje mu jednak czasu na refleksję. Zdaje sobie sprawę, iż musi jednocześnie pokonać Zero i zniszczyć lacrimę. Kumuluje w sobie calutką moc.thumb|left|196px|Zero pokonany przez Natsu Podczas tego procesu wyczuwa także, wsparcie Igneel'a oraz swoich przyjaciół. Kiedy jego moc osiąga już apogeum pokonuje przeciwnika jedną potężną techniką: "płonącym ostrzem feniksa". Niszczy to, także lacrimę. Natsu nie do końca pojmuje zaistniałą sytuację, ale wieży, iż Igneel nadal żyje, a on w końcu go odnajdzie.thumb|right|196px|Jellal ratuje Natsu Zniszczenie lacrim jest jednak równoznaczne z zniszczeniem Nirvany. Smoczy zabójca nie jest w stanie się nawet ruszać, bo zmarnował całą swoją moc. Praktycznie wpada w czeluści gruzów Nirvany, ale wyciąga go stamtąd Jellal. Dwaj magowie wykorzystując ostatki swojej siły próbują wydostać się z gruzów Nirvany, oraz nie dopuścić do tego, by nowe ich przywaliły. Natsu niechętnie korzysta z pomocy Jellal'a, jednakże zdaje sobie sprawę, że w obecnej sytuacji nie da sobie bez niego rady. thumb|left|196px|Hoteye ratuje Natsu i Jellal'aMimo, iż Natsu i Jellal to potężni magowie to nie udaje im się wydostać z rozpadającej się Nirvany, ponadto obaj chwilowo tracą przytomność. Przed niechybnym końcem w gruzach ratuje ich nawrócony członek Oracion Seis: Hoteye, po czym zabiera ich do całejthumb|right|200px|Wendy przytula Natsu reszty. Zaraz potem Natsu odzyskuje przytomność. Nim zdąży jednak choć trochę ocenić sytuację i przywitać się z innymi rzuca się na niego Wendy. Dziewczyna przytula chłopaka chcąc mu podziękować, za ocalenie jej gildii przed Nirvaną. Mag ognia jest chwilowo zdezorientowany, ale cieszy się, a ponadto jest zadowolony, iż bitwa z mroczną gildią Oracion Seis została zakończona. thumb|left|196px|Strach Natsu wywołany pojawieniem się Rady MagiiSzczęście bohaterów nie trwa jednak zbyt długo, gdyż na miejscu pojawia się oddział wysłany przez Radę Magii. Początkowo Natsu boi się, iż Rada została wysłana, by ich za coś ukarać. Przypomina mu się, także ostrzeżenie Yajimy. Szybko wychodzi jednak na jaw, że oddział Rady jest tutaj, by aresztować Oracion Seis, jak i Jellal'a, który jest oskarżony o popełnienie najwyższych zbrodni przeciw państwu.thumb|right|196px|Natsu staje w obronie Jellal'a Kiedy Lahar (dowódca oddziału) oznajmia Jellal'owi, iż zostanie skazany na śmierć lud dożywocie, a ponadto nigdy nie ujrzy twarzy innego człowieka, w Natsu ponownie budzi się gniew. Nawet jeśli Jellal uczynił wiele złego to smoczy zabójca nie chce go tak zostawić. Zdawać by się mogło, że całkowicie zapomniał o przeszłości, choć jeszcze nie tak dawno był gotów rozerwać maga na strzępy. Smoczy zabójca w furii zaczyna atakować oddział Rady w obronie przyjaciela i kompana (Natsu sam tak nazwał Jellal'a). Wkrótce w jego ślady idą wszyscy pozostali magowie. Lahar nie może uwierzyć, w to co widzi, w związku z czym wydajethumb|left|196px|Natsu zostaje aresztowany rozkaz aresztowania wszystkich magów za przeciwstawianie się Radzie i pomoc w ucieczce przestępcy. Szybko oddział rady dominuje liczebnością i mocą nad osłabionymi po walce magami. Całe zdarzenie w porę przerywa Erza biorąc na siebie odpowiedzialność i okiełznując szał Natsu. Lahar tym razem wybacza magom ów występek tylko dlatego, że zniszczyli Oracion Seis. Przed odejściem aresztuje wszystkich członków mrocznej gildii jak i Jellal'a. thumb|left|196px|Natsu w stroju plemienia NirvitSmutek wywołany pojmaniem Jellal'a znikną równie szybko jak się pojawił. Już następnego dnia Natsu wraz z resztą świętuje w gildii Wendy (Cait Shelter), pokonanie Oracion Seis. Widujemy go wtedy w tradycyjnym stroju plemienia Nirvit. Jest także pomysłodawcą i jednym z organizatorów pożegnalnego przedstawienia dla Wendy.thumb|right|196px|Natsu zszokowany "proawdą o Nirvitach i Nirvanie" Jednak niespodziewanie mistrz gildii Cait Shelter wyjawia, iż on i członkowie gildii nie są potomkami Nirvitów, lecz Nirvitami. Ponadto jak się okazuje to on stworzył Nirvanę 400 lat temu. Wszyscy łącznie z smoczym zabójcą nie mogą w to uwierzyć. Ta informacja zupełnie ich zaszokowała. To był jednak dopiero początek, gdyż później mistrz gildii mówi, iż jest duchem, a wszyscy członkowie poza Wendy i Carlą są iluzjami.thumb|left|196px|Natsu w Drużynie Światła Ta gildia powstała bowiem tylko dla Wendy. Pod koniec mistrz znika powierzając Wendy jej nowym przyjaciołom z drużyny światła. Natsu jest zszokowany, ale mimo to postanawia, że zaopiekuje się Wendy i Carlą, które po niezwykłym smutku - z powodu utraty mistrza, wyraziły chęć dołączenia do Fairy Tail. Kilka chwil później członkowie drużyny światła żegnają się, by wrócić do swoich gildii. thumb|left|196px|Natsu i Happy wracają do gildiiOstatni raz w tej sadze Natsu jest widziany razem z Happy'm na statku. Cała drużyna Natsu, oraz Wendy i Carla postanawiają wrócić do Fairy Tail. Tym razem pierwsza część podróży przebiega dla smoczego zabójcy spokojnie dzięki temu, że Wendy rzuciła wcześniej, na niego "Troię". Sam Natsu stwierdził wtedy, iż uwielbia pojazdy. Niestety na jego nieszczęście, wkrótce "Troia" przestaje działać, więc dalszą część podróży spędza dręczony chorobą lokomocyjną. Saga Daphne (tylko anime) Kilka dni po przyjęciu powitalnym dla Wendy, Gray postanawia porozmawiać z Natsu. Przekazuje smoczemu zabójcy, iż w okolicy pojawiła się kobieta, która ponoć widziała smoka. Natsu jest zafascynowany i postanawia sprawdzić ową kobietę, mając nadzieję, iż smok którego widziałathumb|left|196px|Gray przekazuje informacje Natsu to był Igneel. Dołącza się do niego Wendy i Carla, gdyż dziewczyna także pragnie odnaleźć swojego smoka - Grandine. Natsu pyta, także Gajeel'a czy zechciałby pójść z nimi, ale ten odmawia sądząc, że to tylko głupie plotki mające na celu zdobycie rozgłosu. Przed wyruszeniem Gray wyjawia, iż kobieta nazywa się Daphne, a znajduje się w karczmie "Rise" na zachodnim pustkowiu. thumb|left|196px|Natsu i reszta przed pokojem DaphneKiedy bohaterowie docierają na miejsce odkrywają, iż karczma "Rise" jest opuszczona. Zamierzają przeszukać jednak wszystkie pokoje nim odejdą i się poddadzą.thumb|right|196px|Natsu spotyka Daphnethumb|right196px|Reakcja Natsu na chwyt marketingowy Daphne Jak się okazuje wszystkie pokoje, poza jednym były puste. Dopiero w ostatnim z pomieszczeń o osobliwym wyglądzie znajdują Daphne. Pierwsze co Natsu usiłuje zrobić to spytać kobietę o smoka, ale ta nie daje mu dojść do głosu. Wychodzi na jaw, że osobowość Daphne jest równie "zakręcona" jak jej pokój. Mimo usilnych prób smoczego zabójcy, by wypytać kobietę o Igneel'a, nie udaje się dojść mu do głosu. Daphne nie zwraca na to uwagi reklamując swoje "pyszne" smakołyki - "Metamo", przy czym powtarza często słowo "tak". Wszyscy bohaterowie są mocno zażenowani chwytami marketingowymi Daphne.thumb|left|196px|Natsu grozi Daphnethumb|left|196px|Natsu złapany w iluzję Daphne Dopiero gdy Natsu jest dogłębnie wkurzony i zaczyna grozić dziewczynie udaje się nawiązać z nią kontakt. Smoczy zabójca przedstawia się oraz swych przyjaciół, po czym przechodzi do sedna sprawy, czyli pyta o smoki. Daphne chwilowo okazuje zainteresowanie zarówno osobą Natsu jak i smokami. jednakże po chwili stwierdza, że było to zwykłe oszustko - że tek naprawdę nigdy nie widziała smoka. Bohaterowie są zawiedzeni, a Natsu jeszcze bardziej wkurzony, zwłaszcza, iż było to kolejne kłamstwo którego padł ofiarą. Rozwścieczony zamierza opuścić karczmę, lecz odkrywa, że nie jest w stanie tego uczynić. Okazuje się, że kobieta nie chce pozwolić mu odejść, a cała karczma jest pod władzą jej techniki iluzji. Zdziwiony, ale jeszcze bardziej wkurzony Natsu kieruje swoje kroki w stronę Daphne, by wyjaśnić całą sytuację, nawet jeśli będzie musiał zmusić ją siłą, żeby uwolniła go i innych spod działania swojej techniki. thumb|left|196px|Natsu vs GrayNim Natsu zdążył jednak zaatakować Daphne zostaje powstrzymany przez Graya, który pojawia się na miejscu. Smoczy zabójca jest w szoku nie pojmując danej sytuacji. Gray wyjaśnia, że ma dość zniżania się do jego poziomu, więc przeszedł na stronę Daphne, by pomóc jej go schwytać. Natsu dochodzi do wniosku, iż Gray nie żartuje. Nakazuje odsunąć się Wnedy, Happy'emu i Carli, a sam staje do pojedynku z swym rywalem.thumb|right|196px|Natsu kumuluje ostateczny cios Podczas starcia Natsu w większości momentów zyskuje przewagę, bowiem lód nie jest zbyt odpowiedni, by walczyć z ogniem. Znajduje na każdą technikę Gray'a odpowiednik np.: na "lodowy młot" i "lodowe lance" stosuje "ryk ognistego smoka". Gray, zdając sobie sprawę z przewagi rywale, zwabia smoczego zabójcę w okolice basenu. Jednakże nawet przy użyciu tego sprytnego fortelu Natsu daje sobie radę, choć chwilowo zaczynał tracić przewagę. Gray chce zakończyć pojedynek "lodowym więzieniem" oraz "lodowym działem", ale Natsu niszczy techniki "skrzydłem ognistego smoka",thumb|left|196px|Natsu złapany w pułapkę Gray'a po czym używa pełni mocy, by ostatecznie pokonać Gray'a. Wkrótce lodowy mag pada na ziemię. Kiedy nie wydaje żadnych odgłosów Natsu podbiega do niego, by sprawdzić czy, aby nie za mocno poranił swojego rywala. Gray wykorzystuje sytuację i szybko zamraża stopy Natsu po czym całego maga. Ponadto stwierdza, że zawsze był naiwny i wpadał w proste pułapki. Mimo usilnych próśb Wendy, Happy'ego i Carli, Gray przekazuje smoczego zabójcę w ręce Daphne. thumb|right|196px|Natsu wewnątrz Dragonoid'aKiedy smoczy zabójca dostaje się w szpony Daphne, ta zamyka go wewnątrz pewnego urządzenia. Okazuje się, iż kobieta chce stworzyć sztucznego smoka, którego nazwała Dragonoid'em, a Natsu jest jej potrzebny jako źródło mocy. Kiedy zamyka smoczego zabójcę wewnątrz Dragonoid'a wysysa mu moc. Natsu nie chce się poddać, ale wraz z czasem powoli traci własną świadomość. Tymczasem Daphne kieruje sztucznego smoka w stronę Magnoli, by wypróbować jego moc, niszcząc miasto. thumb|left|196px|Natsu przypomina sobie o mieście bez dźwiękuZ każdą kolejną minutą Natsu coraz bardziej traci świadomość i zdolność ocenienia sytuacji. Kilka chwil później przestaje nawet próbować wydostać się z Dragonoid'a. Jego moc ulega coraz większemu osłabieniu, a on traci poczucie czasu. W pewnym momencie przypomina mu się miasto bez dźwięku. Odwiedził je kiedy był dzieckiem i szukał Igneel'a. Obiecał wtedy tamtejszym mieszkańcom, że spróbuje uwolnić ich spod działania klątwy, która sprawia, iż nie można ich dostrzec. Aby móc zdjąć z nich zaklęcie trzeba pokonać kobietę, która kontroluje smoka. Właśnie w chwilithumb|right|196px|Natsu nakazuje przyjaciołom, by zniszczyli Dragonoid'a kiedy do smoczego zabójcy wracają owe wspomnienia zdaje sobie sprawę, iż te miasto to nie był sen czy omam, a osobą kontrolującą smoka jest Daphne. Resztkami sił Natsu odzyskuje część mocy i świadomości. Kiedy jako tako dochodzi do siebie orientuje się, iż Dragonoid już walczy z jego przyjaciółmi z gildii, którzy stanęli w obronie Magnoli. Smoczy zabójca wykorzystując ostatki swej mocy krzyczy do przyjaciół, aby zniszczyli go razem z tym sztucznym smokiem. Nie chce, by się wstrzymywali tylko dlatego, że on jest w środku. thumb|left|196px|Natsu kuszony przez "złego i dobrego Natsu"thumb|left|196px|Jednomyślność NatsuW obliczu grożącego niebezpieczeństwa magowie atakują Dragonoid'a, ale uważają by nie poranić Natsu. Tymczasem smoczy zabójca jest już prawie całkowicie wyczerpany, do tego stopnia, że pojawiają się omamy kuszące głównego bohatera. Pojawia się jego dobra i zła strona mocy. Zła kusi do totalnego zniszczenia, a dobra do ratowania przyjaciół. Magowie zaczynają dostrzegać zły stan Natsu, ale nadal nie są w stanie wydostać go z wnętrza sztucznego smoka. W związku z zaistniałą sytuacją magowie próbują rozzłościć smoczego zabójcę, gdyż do tej pory gniew zawsze potęgował jego siłę. Prowokację zaczyna Gray, twierdząc, iż Natsu jest do niczego skoro dał się tak łatwo pokonać. Później zaczyna Happy tłumacząc, że zawiódł się na smoczym zabójcy, bo chce się tak szybko poddać. Na koniec jeszcze próbuje sprowokować go Erza, która mówi, że tak szlachetny smok jak Igneel nigdy nie spotkałby się z takim słabeuszem, który stracił wiarę w siebie, a ponadto się poddał.thumb|right|196px|Natsu niszczy Dragonoid'a od wewnątrz Owa działania nie odnoszą początkowo skutku, bo Natsu jak i jego mniejsze sobowtóry jednomyślnie stwierdzają, że trzeba użyć mocy Dragonoid'a, by zmiażdżyć Erzę. Wydawać, by się mogło, że magowie nic tym nie wskórali, ale szybko okazuje się, że Daphne powoli traci kontrolę nad sztucznym smokiem. Wraz z upływem czasu gniew Natsu rośnie dzięki czemu udaje mu się zastosować sekretną technikę - "płomienie uczuć". Żar techniki niszczy Dragonoid'a od wewnątrz. Daphne stara się jak może, by thumb|left|196px|Gajeel ratuje Natsuutrzymać kontrolę i o dziwo powoli się jej udaje jednak jest już za późno. Moment utraty kontroli wykorzystuje Gajeel, który uwalnia maga ognia przy pomocy "żelaznego wiertła zabójcy smoków". W pierwszej chwili mag ognia jest osłupiały, jednakże mimo, że nie lubi Gajeel'a to dziękuje mu za okazaną pomoc. Gajeel stwierdza, że Daphne obraziła honor smoków swoim wynalazkiem i dlatego należy jej się nauczka. Natsu stwierdza, iż nie trzeba mu dwa razy tego powtarzać. Natychmiast wstaje i kieruje się ku Daphne. thumb|left|196px|Smocza moc NatsuTym razem smoczy zabójca nie zamierza dać się schwytać w iluzję. Nie dopuszcza, także myśli o przegranej. Gdy dociera do Daphne ma już aktywowany swój smoczy tryb. Jest bardzo zdenerwowany. Żąda od Daphne, by przeprosiła Igneel'a za swojego fałszywego, sztucznego smoka.thumb|right|196px|Moc Igneel'a okala Natsu Pod wpływem jeszcze większego gniewu postać Natsu zdaje się okalać aura mocy Igneel'a. W tym momencie Daphne nie próbuje nawet się bronić. Choć poniosła klęskę to jednakowoż jest zadowolona, iż w końcu znalazła "prawdziwego" smoka. Natsu pokonuje kobietę tylko i wyłącznie jednym uderzeniem.thumb|left|196px|Natsu z pokonaną Daphne Następnie jest widziany dopiero rankiem, gdy trzyma pokonaną Daphne. Smoczy zabójca zadaje pytanie Igneel'owi czy widział to wszystko, oczywiście żadna odpowiedź nie nadchodzi. Wraz z pokonaniem Daphne znika także klątwa wiążąca mieszkańców miasta bez dźwięku. Od tej pory znowu można ich zobaczyć i usłyszeć. Wszyscy mieszkańcy dziękują w duchu Natsu, za to, że dotrzymał obietnicy. Saga Edolas Cała Magnolia zostaje wessana przez anime, jedynie smoczy zabójcy pozostali na ziemi wraz z Carlą i Happym. Po chwili zastonowieniu Wendy z Natsu decydują udać się do Edolas z pomocą kotów. Gdy dostali się do Edolas zaczeli zwiedzać i zobaczyli latające wyspy, w pewnym momencie Happy'emu i Carly zniknęły skrzydła było to spowodowane tym że w Edolas magia była bardzo ograniczona. Natsu razem z Wendy musieli podróżować na piechote. Po pewnym czasie udało im sie znaleźć fairy tail jednakże był to edolański odpowiednik znanej im gildii. Saga Próby Saga X791 thumb|left|188px|Natsu na Wyspie TenrouPo ponownym pojawieniu się Wyspy Tenrou, Natsu jest przysypany kupką gruzu. Kiedy się budzi jest zaskoczony tym, jak Jet i Droy się postarzeli. Później pojawia się Mavis i wyjaśnia całą sytuację. Uratowani magowie przybywają do Magnolii. Natsu pokonuje Teebo i jego gang nagabujący Fairy Tail. Spostrzega trzynastoletniego Romeo, który przywitał go z uśmiechem. Dragneel wraz z innymi świętuje powrót z wyspy. Bardzo podoba mu się magia, której Romeo nauczył się od Totomaru i zamierza spróbować ognia różnych kolorów. Później, wraz z Happym szukają jakiś oszczędności, ale jak się okazuje pozostali bez grosza przy duszy. Udają się więc do Lucy, jednakże ta nie jest w lepszej sytuacji. Towarzyszą jej w drodze do gildii "Love and Lucky", gdzie chciała spotkać się z ojcem. Kiedy przybywają na miejsce dowiadują się, że Jude Heartfilia zmarł miesiąc wcześniej. Wracają do Magnolii. Natsu i Happy idą za Lucy, by mogła pobyć sama ze swoimi myślami. Mijają ich dwie rozgadane dziewczyny, które narzekają na swoich ojców i życzą im śmierci. Rozwścieczony chłopak karze im się zamknąć i wynosić. Lucy przeprasza go za to, że muszą się o nią martwić. Uważa też, że musiała naprawdę nie kochać ojca, skoro nie potrafi zapłakać po jego śmierci. Natsu zaprzecza twierdząc, że łzy nie są najważniejsze. Po powrocie do Magnolii, razem z Happym mijają Macao i Wakabę, którzy stoją pod budynkiem gildii Twilight Ogre. Nie zwracają jednak na nich najmniejszej uwagi i załamani idą dalej. Dochodzą do domu, w którym mieszka Lucy. Są lekko zaskoczeni widokiem jej gospodyni. Ta oświadcza im, że rano przyszedł list, w którym była cała wymagana suma za czynsz dziewczyny. Smoczy Zabójca uświadamia sobie, że jest jedynym bez pieniędzy. Woła Lucy i informuje ją, że idzie do pracy. Ta jednak chce im towarzyszyć. Dwa tygodnie później, Natsu i jego przyjaciele siedzą przy stole i rozmawiają na temat gildii Sabertooth, która stała się numerem jeden w Królestwie Fiore. Alzack, Bisca i Romeo mówią też o tym, jak mało znaczące jest teraz Fairy Tail, określane jako "słabiutkie". Natsu widzi w tym świetną szansę odbudowania reputacji gildii i przywrócenia jej dawnej świetności. Twierdzi, że taka okazja może się już nie powtórzyć. Natsu walczy z Maxem. Jest wyczerpany i zaskoczony umiejętnościami przeciwnika. Jego ataki bardzo długo thumb|160px|Natsu jest zaskoczony siłą Maxanie odnoszą skutku. Udaje mu się zwyciężyć, kiedy zmienia się w Smoczego Zabójcę Piorunów. I tak jest niezadowolony z tego, że nie trafił Maxa, który odetchnął z ulgą. Napalony Natsu szuka kolejnego przeciwnika, ale nikt nie chce się z nim zmierzyć. Później pada na ziemię ze zmęczenia. Pojawia się Gray, który stwierdza, że poza, Laxusem i Gildartsem, nie pasują już do tego świata, bo są za słabi. Postanawiają poszukać jakiegoś sposobu na zwiększenie swojej mocy. Udają się więc do mieszkającej w lesie przyjaciółki Makarova. Natsu wrzeszczy, że chce coś co stokrotnie zwiększy jego moc. Ta jednak, znana ze swojej nienawiści do ludzi, odmawia im pomocy. Przyjaciele leżą zmęczeni w lesie. Ich uwagę zwraca płacząca Wendy, która twierdzi, że zapach i głos Porlyusici były takie same jak Grandine. Natsu podobnie jak pozostali jest zaskoczony tą nagłą informacją. Po treningu, który wcale się nie odbył z powodu przyjęcia duchów Lucy, spotykają gildię Crime Sorciere. Zaskoczeni pojawieniem się Jellala, Meredy i Ultear zyskali tylko dodatkowe "pudełko". Przyjazd do Crocus. Natsu podniecony tym miastem zaczął zwiedzać wraz z Happym. Wieczorem rozpoczął się bieg eliminacyjny do igrzysk. Gdy okazuje się, że nie ma Wendy zastępuje ją Elfman. Po mimo trudu jakiego się zdobyli zajmują ostatnie miejsce w eliminacjach lecz przechodzą. Pierwszego dnia oglądając bitwę Lucy z Flare zauważył, że ta druga dokonuje oszustwa. Odkrył jej postęp, spalając włosy, którymi mogła skrzywdzić Asukę. Gdy Lucy przegrała podbiegł do niej i pocieszał ją, że bedzie dobrze. Zdumiała go również przegrana Mystogana, choć po tłumaczeniu Erzy, że to sprawka Meredy i Ultear świętował wraz z cała gildią wieczorem przegrany pierwszy dzień. Zgłosił się do rydwanu, lecz Lucy miała co do tego wątpliwości. Po rozpoczęciu Natsu, Gajeel i Sting są na szarym końcu, a reszta biegnie do mety. Zajmuje 6 miejsce pozostawiając za sobą Gajeela i Stinga. Magia i Umiejętności thumb|right|300px|Smocza Siła Natsuthumb|pieść ognistego smoka 'Magia Ognistego Zabójcy Smoków (火滅竜魔法 Ka Metsuryū Mahō): Natsu posługuje się magią znaną jako Zabójcy Smoków, nauczył go jej Igneel. Sprawiła, że nabył on cech budowy typowej dla smoków. Może zarówno atakować, gromadząc magię ognia w dłoniach, stopach jak również "ziać" płomieniem, ponieważ przekształceniu uległy również jego płuca. Natsu by zregenerować siły, jak każdy Zabójca, musi zjeść płomienie, ale tylko obcego pochodzenia, ponieważ nie może posilać się własną magią. 'Ataki (Zaklęcia)': Podstawowe Ataki: * Ryk Ognistego Smoka (火竜の咆哮 Karyū no Hōkō): Natsu zieje na przeciwnika kulą ognia. * Pazur Ognistego Smoka (火竜の鉤爪 Karyū no Kagitsume): Natsu gromadzi płomień w stopach zwiększając siłę ataku. * Stalowe Pięści Ognistego Smoka (火竜の鉄拳 Karyū no Tekken): Natsu gromadzi ogień w dłoniach zwiększając siłę swojego uderzenia. * Koci Ogień (猫ファイアー Neko Faiā): To ten sam atak, ale Natsu nosił wtedy maskę kota. * Atak Skrzydłem Ognistego Smoka (火竜の翼撃 Karyū no Yokugeki): Natsu przytrzymuje swojego przeciwnika płomieniem, po czym ciska go na odległość. W anime wygląda to nie co inaczej, Natsu gromadzi płomień w dłoniach po czym uwalnia go i uderza jak skrzydłami.thumb|Skrzydła Ognistego smoka * Ostrze Rogu Ognistego Smoka (火竜の剣角 Karyū no Kenkaku): Natsu "zapala" swoje całe ciało po czym uderza w przeciwnika z całą siłą wyrzucając go w powietrze. * Błyszczące Płomienie Ognistego Smoka (火竜の煌炎 Karyū no Kōen): W mandze Natsu gromadzi magię w obu dłoniach po czym łącząc je powoduję eksplozję. W anime, zamiast eksplozji tworzy olbrzymią ognistą kulę. * Płomienny Łokieć Ognistego Smoka (火竜の炎肘 Karyū no Enchū): Natsu "zapala" swój łokieć, po czym jego cios nabiera większej prędkości. * Kruszący Kieł Ognistego Smoka (火竜の砕牙 Karyū no Saiga): Szybki atak zapaloną pięścią. Sekretna Technika Smoczego Zabójcy: * Szkarłatny Lotos: Pięść Ognistego Smoka (紅蓮火竜拳 Guren Karyū Ken): "Zapalając" swoją pięść Natsu bardzo szybko atakuje przeciwnika, każdy cios powoduje eksplozję. Użyte przeciwko Gajeelowi, ale miało wystarczającą siłę by zniszczyć cały budynek gildii Phantom Lord. * Szkarłatny Lotos: Przenikające Ogniste Ostrza (紅蓮爆炎刃 Guren Bakuenjin): Po serii ataków, Natsu tworzy płomienie o kształcie ostrzy, po czym atakuje przeciwnika w spiralnej formacji. Atak ten wystarczył by przebić się przez Smocze Łuski Laxusa. * Szkarłatny Lotos: Oślepiające Ostrze Feniksa (紅蓮鳳凰劍 Guren Hōō Kaj): Natsu rozpala swoje ciało za pomocą Płomienia Rebuke, następnie szarżuje na przeciwnika, w jednym, ostatecznym ataku. Jest to również opisane jako Sekretna Technika Smoczego Zabójcy, Ukryta Forma Ognia, Styl Płomiennego Morza. * Szkarłatny Lotos: '''Karmazynowa Eksplozja Elektrycznego Ostrza : Użyte podczas walki z 2 mistrzem Fairy Tail. Gromadzi w lewej dłoni błyskawice a w prawej ogień tworząc wielki wir. '''Zaklęcia Ognistego Smoka Piorunów:- ataki, w których Natsu łączy dwa żywioły- ogień i pioruny. * Grzmot Ognistego Smoka: Natsu gromadzi te dwa żywioły w ustach i wypuszcza z ogromną siłą w stronę przeciwnika. Pojawia się gigantyczny iskrzący promień, produkujący niezliczone pokłady energii, która może przebyć długie dystanse. * Stalowe Pięści Ognistego Smoka Piorunów: (雷炎竜の撃鉄 Raienryū no Gekitetsu) Natsu kumuluje błyskawice i płomienie wokół swoich rąk i używa ich, aby wyprowadzić niszczycielski cios. * Pięść Ognistego Smoka Piorunów: Natsu gromadzi energię wokół swojej pięści i celuje w przeciwnika. Ten zostaje porażony prądem. * Świecący Płomień Ognistego Smoka: Natsu w lewej ręce gromadzi kulę piorunów, natomiast w prawej płomienie. Ich zetknięcie tworzy wokół przeciwnika gigantyczną, porażającą eksplozję. Smocza Siła: Technika, która nieprawdopodobnie podnosi zdolności bojowe Zabójców Smoków, dramatycznie zwiększając ich szybkość i siłę ataku. Objawia się pojawieniem się na twarzy i ciele Smoczych Łusek. Moc ta jest tak potężna, że umożliwiła Natsu pokonanie Jellala, jednego z Dziesięciu Świętych Magów, jak i Zero, Mistrza Gildii, Oracion Seis. Jednakże, póki co, Natsu może ją wywołać tylko gdy zjada Etherion lub Złoty Płomień Rebuke. Wyczulone Zmysły: Natsu, razem z innymi Zabójcami, ma niezwykle wyczulone zmysły. Mógł on nawet wywąchać Erzę w Wieży Niebios. Kontrola Mocy Płomienia: Natsu może zdecydować, co zajmie się jego ogniem. Kiedy walczył wraz z Lucy z Kainem sprawił, że ciało dziewczyny zostało otoczone płomieniami, zapewniając ją przy tym, że nie wyrządzą jej żadnej krzywdy. Nigdy jednak nie spaliły się jego ubrania. 'Inne' Transformacja'':'' Natsu, nauczony przez Mirę, opanował podstawy Transformacji, jednakże póki co potrafi się przemienić tylko w Lucy. Odporność Na Kontrolę Płomienia: Podczas walki z Totomaru, Natsu nauczył się jak uniemożliwić przeciwnikowi przejęcie kontroli nad jego płomieniem. Unikalna Technika Natsu: Cierpiący Kotek'':'' Natsu, w stroju kota, udawał wielkie cierpienie by wzbudzić litość Millianny, która uwolniła go z swoich więzów. Redukcja magii ': Natsu jest w stanie zredukowac swoją magię do minimum aby przyjąc magie oponenta. Umiejętnośc ta została użyta pod czas walki z Zancrowem 'Broń/Przedmioty Magiczna Broń z Edolas: Zapieczętowany Miecz Płomieni: Kiedy Natsu nie był w stanie używać swojej magii w Edolas, walczył za pomocą magicznego płomiennego miecza. Główne Walki ' 'Cytaty *(Do Lucy) Zachowaj łzy na naszą wygraną. *(Do Sabertooth) Jeśli jestecie gildią, zabajcie o swoich towarzyszy. Ciekawostki * Początkowo jego strój miał barwę czerwoną, później Mashima zmienił ją na czarną, żeby lepiej kontrastowała z płomieniami * Jego imię po japońsku znaczy lato. * W anime tylko w pierwszym odcinku Natsu nosi dodatkowo czerwoną kamizelkę, w mandze co jakiś czas znowu go w niej widujemy. * thumb|Pierwszy projekt NatsuKolekcjonuje on w domu wszystkie ważne dla niego, oraz przywołujące wspomnienia rzeczy jak np. strój Lucy pokojówki, naszyjnik z wyspy Garuna, autograf fałszywego Salamandra czy wszystkie ogłoszenia misji na których był do tej pory ( jedno jest nawet podpisane"Moja pierwsza misja z Lucy"). * Cierpi na chorobę lokomocyjną, lecz gdy jest niesiony przez Happy’ego, to nie ma problemów żołądkowych. Co dziwne, gdy niosła go kiedyś Lucy, choroba lokomocyjna odezwała się. * Trzy razy spał w łóżku Lucy. * Często podczas walki mówi "Ale się napaliłem" (Po japońsku wymowa brzmi "Moete Kita Zo!") * Jest podopiecznym, który sprawia największe kłopoty. * Wielki Demon Lord Dragneel przypomina pierwszy projekt Natsu * Zawsze ma bałagan w domu. * Prawdopodobnie jest sympatią Lucy Heartphilii. Ich więzi i uczucia są bardzo podobne, oboje stracili swoich rodzicówi są do siebie przywiązani bardziej niż do kogokolwiek innego z gildii. * Zwykle gdy naje się ognia mówi coś w stylu: ,,Teraz kiedy się najadłem, jestem pełen sił." * Od 125 odcinka kurtka Natsu ma jeden rękaw długi. * W jednym z fillerowych odcinków podczas tańca odzywa się jego choroba lokomocyjn * Podczas wywiadu w Barcelonie Mashima zapytany o możliwość stworzenia pary Natsu i Lucy zdradził imie dla ich dziecka- Nashi. Imię powstało z początkowych liter ich imion czyli Na z Natsu i Shi gdzie po japonsku Lucy pisze się Rushi. Jest to kobiece imię. Oznacza "Jeszcze mnie nie ma" * Według Jasona z Tygodnika "Czarodziej", statystyki Natsu podczas udziału w Wielkim Turnieju Magicznym w X791 to: Nawigacja en:Natsu Dragneel es:Natsu Dragneel de:Natsu Dragonil ca:Natsu Dragoneel it:Natsu Dragneel fr:Natsu Dragnir Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Zabójcy Smoków Kategoria:Drużyna Natsu Kategoria:Mężczyźni